Nightmare Syndrome
by Warlordess
Summary: Chapter 9 Up! Ash and Co. are now faced with the predicament of knocking over the Gengar Tribute monument on Lavender Tower to decrease the amount of spiritually acquired powers of the ghost Pokemon. But will this seeming remedy truly cure Misty's coma?
1. Mind Submission

**__**

Nightmare Syndrome

By: Chibi-suiko

Summary: Take the travels back to the day-or night- of the Pokemon Tower excavation. Add a touch of AAMRN and see what happens...

Type: Romance, AAMRN

Disclaimer: NO!!!

A/N: I'm going to put this in " Play Form" to see if I can acquire a different tactic when it comes to writing.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ages-

Ash: 16

Misty: 17

Brock: 20

( Had to do that. In my opinion, no thirteen year old can say they love someone to anybody besides they're family).

_______________________________________________________________________________

Narrator: We find our Heroes, Ash, Misty, and Brock traveling unusually late tonight. It being so late after dark, what could they be up to?---

Misty: Ash, what are we doing out so late?! Are you blind or just ignorant? It's after dark, you know...

Ash: ( Turns around to face her) Yeah, well... I need a ghost pokemon from Lavender Tower or I'll never defeat Sabrina. Come on, what else can I do?

Misty: But- Go there?!- It's extremely dangerous Ash! Why?

Ash: Why do you care? If you don't wanna go, fine! But there are plenty of night crawlers out here. So choose where you wanna go carefully...

Brock has stayed quiet through this little predicament, but maybe he should have paid more attention.

Misty: ( Furious yell) Ash Ketchem! How dare you! Are you telling me that I'm scared?! I am anything but scared! And anyway, how can you say that I'm scared when your knees are trembling?!

Ash: ( Refuses to look down) I don't know what your talking about! Misty, just be quiet, OK?! I'm NOT scared! I'll do what ever it takes to get one of those ghost pokemon! Nothing you say or do is going to stop me!

They both neglected to notice Pikachu's sparkling cheeks...

Misty hung her head ( Which almost made Ash faint). She wouldn't even waste her breath if he wasn't going to listen to her.

Pikachu: PIII KAA CHUU!!! ( SHUT UP!!!) 

Pikachu's thunder attack left both a charred Ash and Misty on the ground.

Misty: Ash... I was just trying to look out for you... But fine, do whatever you want...

Ash: ( Murmurs her name) Misty... Brock, Mist, Let's just go.

About fifty feet ahead lay the Pokemon Tower. Knowing they were so close, they ran the rest of the way.

Ash: Ok, we're here. Brock, you come with me. Pikachu, you stay here with Misty. I'll use my other pokemon against them.

Pikachu: Pika!

Brock: ......

Misty: But, Ash... Can't I go with you?-- Um-- I mean-- Not anything special...- It's not like I'm desperate or scared or anything...

Ash: ..... Right.....

Brock: Uh... Ash, how about I stay out here. My Pokemon won't be much good anyway. There Rock types. The ghosts could just evade they're attacks...

Ash: Brock! ( Sneaks over to him, whispers in his ear) You can't leave me alone in there! Especially with her! You know what happens...

Brock: Ash, I'm sorry... There is no way that I'm going in there. You can handle this. You always get caught up in your training, how can you possibly get hooked on her when you're already hooked on something else?

Ash: ( sighs dejectedly) You're right... But... Ugh-- Whatever ( Moves back towards the Tower) C'mon Mist...

Misty, somewhat awkwardly, moves in after Ash and Pikachu follows them.

Brock: Ash! Hey, can't you leave Pikachu here with me?! You were going to do that with Misty!

Ash: Brock, you're a tough guy! Lighten up! Besides, what could happen? Those Pokemon will have they're hands full trying to deal with me! 

Misty: ( Murmurs) Your ego is so large that I can see it...

Ash: Hey! Let's just go and get this over with...

He opens the door and starts to walk inside but--

Ash: Misty, why are you standing there?( Smirks) You too scared to come in?

Misty: No Ash. Actually, I'm waiting for your knee's to stop trembling.

She smirked at him as he conceded and looked at his knees.

Ash: Eh heh... Well what do you know...-- I mean, Misty, shows what you know! This is my everyday exercise. Keeps me in shape!!!

Misty came up to him and dashed into the building.

Misty:( Mutters disgustedly) ... Idiot...

Then she walked into the tower.

Ash: See what I mean Brock! I can't even think of a come back anymore! This is hopeless...

Brock: Actually, Ash, the whole comeback thing... Well, that's normal...

Ash: Heh.. Oh, yeah... Right...

Ash ran into the building after Misty.

*****_____*****_____*****

Ash: ( Shouting) Misty! Where are you?! (Lower voice) Damnit! Where did she go?

Pikachu: Pi! Pi Ka Chuu! ( Hey! Over this way! )

Ash: Can you smell her, Pikachu? Good, then lead the way!

Ash ran after Pikachu, who was already about twenty feet ahead.

Ash: Pi-Ka..Chu! Wait- For... Me!

Pikachu: Pi Chu Ka Chu Pi! Pi Ka Chu-- ( Humans are such a slow species! You're lucky that we even tolerate--)

Unknown voice: AAAHHHHHH!!!

Ash: Pikachu! Quiet! Didn't that sound sorta like--

Pikachu: Chu Pi! ( Misty!)

Ash: Let's go Pikachu! Speed it up!

If Pikachu weren't so scared for their friend, he would have noticed that after Misty's scream, Ash had started running extremely faster.

*****_____*****_____*****

Misty wandered the dark halls of Lavender Tower by herself. She wasn't going to let Ash catch her scared! That would just make him hate her more than he already did.

Misty: ( Thinking) That incompetent bastard! I never did anything to deserve this! He thinks that a few creepy, glowing, red-eyed, ghosts would freak me out? Well, he's sadly mistaken!

To the right, just behind her, she got the idea that she was being watched. She whirled around but no one was there. She turned back forward and continued down the hall when she noticed a faintly glowing light. Slowly, more began to show up. All were an eerie red tint.

Misty stopped in her tracks.

Misty: Hello? A-Ash, this isn't funny... I don't know what you think your doing but you better stop trying to pull my leg...

No body answered her and the glowing lights slowly faded away. She assumed that Ash had been using Charmanders tail and flame attacks to create a certain amount of light effects and continued on her way. She pulled out a Pokeball containing Staryu just in case...

Misty: Man, I'm so jumpy tonight... There is obviously nothing to worry about...

Suddenly, the lights reappeared glowing like endless coals, brighter than before. Had she not been so shocked from the increase of light she would have noticed that there were more than there were before.

Misty: What?! Aaahhhhh!!!

*****_____*****_____*****

Ash and Pikachu ran through the hall of the tower. Now that the scream was over, they had to reply on Pikachu's instinct's of smell.

Ash: Hurry, Pikachu! We don't know anything about what could have happened to her! Keep going and don't stop!

Pikachu: Pi! ( Got it!)

They ran up two flights of stairs, down five corridors, and through seven doors. Ash was falling behind and by the time he reached Pikachu, he was leaning against a wall, waiting for him.

Ash: Pikachu, I told you not to stop! 

Pikachu: Pi Chu! Pi! ( Misty! I found her!)

Ash: What? Where is she?

Pikachu pointed around the corner and Ash looked to see where she was. All he saw though were about twenty Ghastly and thirteen Haunter. Then, his gaze was directed towards a streak of Orange-Red. The good thing about Misty, her hair always gives her away.

But if that were Misty, then... Those Pokemon were using an attack on her!!!

Ash removed Pokedex from his waist pocket and tried to look up the attack that was in action.

Pokedex Dexters voice: Hypnosis and Nightmare: These attacks are very pointless when used separately but when together, there is almost no stopping the force in general. A Pokemon Center can heal a Pokemon wounded from these techniques.

Ash: What about a HUMAN?!

Pokedex Dexter: Humans on the other hand tend to have a weakness for such things and it is useless to fend off the attack. After a certain amount of time, the nightmares may dominate the persons mind and soul.

Ash: WHAT?! Pikachu, hurry and use a Thunder attack on those Pokemon! We gotta get Misty outta here!

Pikachu wasted no time in carrying out the command.

Pikachu: Piii Kaaaa Chuuuu!!! ( Die, you life nappers!!!)

The Pokemon scattered in different directions leaving the girl lying on the ground, trembling slightly.

Ash rushed forward to her side and turned her face toward his.

Her expression looked troubled, she was sweating, and Ash could hear her moan a small amount. But that was more than he needed to know that she had to get help soon.

Ash: Hold on, Misty! Pikachu, go ahead and get Brock! Tell him to get to Lavender Town for help...

Pikachu ran ahead, leaving Ash carrying Misty back to the entrance.

He kept looking at her, hoping she would wake up and start insulting him or smacking him for holding her the way he was. Nothing was.

The only movement that took place was Misty roving her arms to Ash's chest and clutching his shirt. Ash didn't seem to mind though, you would almost think that he was enjoying it...

Ash: Stay with me Misty! I could never stand to lose you...

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ok, the first part! Hope that you like it!!! Review me for continuation!


	2. Darkening Shadows

**__**

Nightmare Syndrome

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Thank you for the praise held within the first chappie! I hope to get more for this one.

Type: Romance, AAML

Disclaimer: I already covered this in the first chapter but... NO! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, THE ASH/MISTY PAIRING, OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT!!!

Summary of last Chapter: Ash and Misty get into Pokemon Tower alone, but Misty runs ahead. By the time Ash finds her she has been subducted to the combo attacks of Hypnosis and Nightmare. Ash, knowing of the danger that she's in, must get Misty to the hospital before it's too late. Looks like his Gym battle will have to be held off for now!

( Ash: HEY!)

_______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Darkening Shadows

*****_____*****_____*****

Ash ran the corridors of the tower hoping to find an opening to the outside world. As far as he could see, Misty wasn't showing any improvement and though he wasn't sure, he thought that she had been murmuring under her breath.

Ash: I hope Brock is already at Lavender. I don't know what to do... Damn you Misty! Had to run ahead, didn't you..? Man, if anything happens to you... I'm going to die...

Misty: ( Small voice)... Ash... Don't... Leave...

Ash: ( Looks at her, shocked) ... Huh..?

Pikachu: PIKA!!! ( HEY!)

Brock: Ash, this way! I got paramedics out here! Quickly!!!

Ash: Thank god...

Ash ran out the door, in the direction of hir friends voice and found himself at the front gate. Brock stood there, with an Officer Jenny ( He knew of the emergency and had somehow managed to contain himself...) and three EMC waiting by him.

First Para.: Is this the one?

Ash: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?! JUST HELP HER!!!

Second Para.: No need to get frantic. We just gotta be sure.

Ash:( Waving hands in the air) Fine! Yes, it's her! Now go!

The paramedic's pulled out a stretcher and a kind of EKG cord, relieving Ash of Misty's 

" Dead Weight" in the process.

First Para: One of you needs to come with us. We'll need some info on this girl for future reference in treatment.

Ash looked to Brock, who nodded to him. He turned back to the two workers in front of him.

Ash: I'll go.

First Para.: Right. Well, get in the back with her.

Ash: ( Gulps) Yeah. Ok.

He climbed in the back with Misty, who seemed to be breathing with more labor than was necessary.

Ash: Is there something wrong with her? Can you help? How long is the hospital from here? How fast can this thing go?

Second Para.: Whoa, Kid. Not so many questions. First of all... Information on the patient.

Ash: But, I'm fine...

The both of them shook their heads sadly. What curse was placed upon this teen anyway?

First Para.: Not you, Her.

He pointed his pen at Misty, who lay on the stretcher, still trembling.

Ash: Oh, yeah... Right. Um, what do you need to know first?

The first Paramedic put a clipboard above his knee and the second inserted a small needle into Misty's body, before placing an EKG cord on her forehead.

Ash: ( Shudders from the needle) Wait. What's that for?

He pointed to the cord.

Second Para.: We've inserted a stimuent that can react to brain waves. The cord will keep watch on the action that may take place in her mind. Then we can determine the best way to help her.

First Para.: Right. Now, we need her name and Birthday first. What is it?

Ash: Her name? Misty Waterflower. And her--

First Para.: We need her middle name also. Just to keep in our record files.

Ash: Kasumi. Her birthday is ( A/N: Keep in mind, I don't really know most this information) April 5, 1985.

First Para.: Ok, next. We need her blood type and her allergies.

Ash: Uh... Blood type is O- and her allergies are carrots--

First Para.: Medical related allergies, please.

Ash: Oh, right. Um, she mentioned something about Omoxicylin ( That's my allergy... *sweat drop*)... I think that's all.

First Para,: Do you know what would happen if we gave her that medicine?

Ash: No. Actually, that never came up in our conversations before... But, I don't think we should take a chance...

Second Para.: Right. Well, we're here. We have to take her in separately. It'll be easier that way.

Ash: But...

First Para.: We'll keep you posted, ok kid?

Ash: ( Sighs)... Yeah...

First Para.: You should be very lucky kid.

Ash: Why..?

Second Para.: She's quite a looker. You two are perfect for each other.

With that said, the two rushed her into the hospital, leaving Ash in the dust.

Ash: ( Yells for them to hear) Yeah, well, you guys haven't seen her awake yet!!!

Ash:( Says quietly to himself) I don't know if I ever will either...

*****_____*****_____*****

** Three hours later **

Brock walked into the waiting room and sat next to Ash with a couple bags of chips in his hands.

Brock: Hey. Any news?

Ash: ( Turns his head to him, a pitiful look on his face) What do you think? I wouldn't be sitting here if there was!

Brock: Sorry man. ( Hands him a bag of chips) Thought you would be hungry, so here.

Ash: Brock, if I wasn't so hungry, I would have knocked you into next year for even thinking of eating at a time like this...

Ash took the chips and tried to open the bag. It wouldn't rip.

Ash: You know Brock. I could never get these bags open. Misty used to help me with them.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. You could hear him breathing heavier, like when you're going to start to cry.

Brock: Ash, come on. It's going to be alright. She's a fighter, she won't give up. Just try and think of something else. Ok?

Ash nodded his head and tried to think of something like training. That lead to Misty yelling at him to do better. He tried to think of his next Gym battle, that only led to Misty cheering for him by the sidelines. He tried to think of how he would get a ghost Pokemon from Lavender Tower. That only led him to where they were, where Misty was at this point.

Ash: Brock... It's no use. I hate to admit it, but I miss Misty...

Brock: There was something I've meant to ask you... Do you like her?

Ash:( Shot his head up out of his hands) What?! No, why would I?

Brock: It just seems that you and her kinda.. Well... You know...

Ash: What? I don't know. What could possibly make you think I like her..?

Brock: Well, let's look at the facts. You blush when you're around her, you can never string two words together, not to mention, you just saved her by those Pokemon and carried her out of the Tower by yourself. Face it. You like her.

Ash: No, I don't! Those are illogical examples. They don't even--

Doctor: You two are friends of the young Misty Waterflower, yes? 

They both nodded.

Doctor: Please come this way.

Ash: ( Thinking) Great. Now Brock is on my tail about me liking her... That's ridiculous! Never happen.

They were led down a hall and into another room. Now they were going to find out what would happen to their best friend...

______________________________________________________________________________

Cliffy!!! Yeah, that was the second part! Please review me on how you like it!!! Third will 

(Hopefully) be up soon!


	3. Enter the Confusion!

**__**

Nightmare Syndrome

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I think it's great that I have some fans who really like my stories ( I always contradict myself because I feel I'm not good enough **sweatdrop**). This chapter is going to be dedicated to ALL of my reviewers including: Virgo Writer, Nova S., AngelicFairy, Reader, Joy-girl, midnight dreams, and especially Enja, who was my very first reviewer!!!

Now, let's continue!!!

___________________________________________________________________________

Summary: Ash and Brock got Misty to the hospital, talked a bit about love (Heh, heh), and now are called into the hospital room where Misty is staying. What news will they receive?

Now they were going to find out...

__________________________________________________________________________

Ash (Who had Pikachu one his shoulder) and Brock were led to a small, one patient hospital room.

Misty lay behind them, though the doctor asked them to sit in two chairs across from her.

Doctor: Well, first of all, what are your names?

Ash: I'm Ash, that's Brock, and this is Pikachu. How about Misty? Is she going to be okay?

Pikachu: Pi! ( Yeah!)

Doctor: We're not absolutely sure. The young woman was thankfully rescued in time, so the Nightmare attack couldn't take full effect.

Pikachu: Pi chu ka pika pi chu ka. ( You can thank Ash for that.)

Ash turned a bright shade of pink.

Doctor: Though, as this young man should know ( Points to Ash), we inserted a stimulant for brain wave transfer. The results of this movement were very interesting...

Ash/Brock: What is it?

Doctor: ( Leafing through paperwork) Well, some mental battles may be forcing her into a more urgent state. A human body can only take so much pressure. We figure major doubts/uncontrollable emotions are holding her back.

Brock: ( Takes a side-glance at Ash) You mean emotions such as love? ( A/N: ^_^)

Doctor: It's possible... In any case, the girl is going to have to find some way out of this on her--

Ash: Don't even say " On her own"! She won't ever have to worry about that 'cause she'll never be alone! I'm her friend and I'll always be there for her!

Pikachu: Piii! (Awww!)

Brock: I knew it!

The doctor moved to the door.

Doctor: I'll leave you with her. If the conditions change in any visible way, press the intercom beeper. Tell the nurse to contact Dr. Yomaki--That's me--and I'll come back as fast as possible. I'm being paged now so I have to go.

He rushed out the door.

Brock, Pikachu and Ash stared at each other for at least ten minutes before Brock and Pikachu headed out also.

Ash: Hey! Where are you two going?!

Brock: Oh, we just thought that we'd leave you here with Misty like the doctor suggested.

Ash: (Glaring at them) I think he meant all of us...

Brock: ( Sweatdrop) Oh, did he..?

They ran out the door anyway.

Ash: (Shouting) This just proves how cheap our friendship really is Brock! And Pikachu, I'll never trust you again!

Then he collapsed onto a chair next to Misty's bed. His eyes couldn't help being drawn to her pale form.

Ash: (Thinking) I don't like her, do I?

*****_____*****_____*****

Brock and Pikachu sat in the cafe, hours later. ( Ash had conveniently fallen asleep next to Misty, his fingers laced with hers).

Pikachu was holding a jumbo ketchup bottle (There were about nine empty ones next to him...) and Brock was holding some fries and a soda.

Brock: You think he likes her?

Pikachu: Pi. Chu ka pi pi chu. ( No. I think he loves her.)

Brock spewed soda on the table in front of him.

Brock: You're going to take it that far?

Pikachu: Chu. Pi kachu. ( Yeah. no doubt.)

Brock: But, how can you love someone and not know it?

Pikachu: Pi chu ka chu pi kachu. Pi chu, ka pi ka pi chu pi kachu. (Ask yourself that the next time you see Nurse Joy. And anyway, does anyone ever choose to notice it?)

Brock: (looking at him skeptically) I guess you're right...

Pikachu: Pikachu pi pi! (Of course, I am!)

Brock sighed, finished his food, and walked with Pikachu back to the hospital room.

*****_____*****_____*****

Ash sat by Misty's bed watching her breathing. He was thinking of when he had been carrying her from the tower.

Had she really called out his name, or had he just been so nervous and frantic that he had imagined it?

After all, she had involuntarily pulled closer to him, hadn't she?

But why should that make him nervous? It's not like he liked her. Or at least like that anyway...

Either way he looked at it, something had kept him close to Misty all this time...

Oh, God. That couldn't be it!

Ash leaped out of his chair and back into the wall, away from Misty.

How could he? With her of all people?!

Ash: (Thinking) I gotta talk to Brock!

Then he raced into the hall to search for him.

*****_____*****_____*****

Brock and Pikachu returned to the room-from the other side, so of course Ash didn't see them-and stood by the door.

They were reading 'Teen Trainer Magazine' when something completely out of place happened.

Voice: ... Ash... don't... g-go...

Brock: Pikachu? When did you learn English?

Pikachu: Ka chu pi! (That wasn't me!)

Brock: Well, it certainly wasn't me. Then it must be...

They both turned their heads to Misty just in time to hear here speak again.

Misty: (Tossing and turning) ... Don't leave... me... I... I don't... want... to be... alone any... more...

Brock and Pikachu were so shocked that they both rushed toward the intercom beeper at the same time and tripped over each other. The beeper fell to the ground and as Brock put out a hand to stop his fall, he pressed it.

Brock then slipped, fell on top of Pikachu-who let out a Thunderbolt-destroying the beeper and frying Brock, who yelled so loud that patients from the floor below him could hear.

Two nurses and Dr. Yomaki ran into the room to see a charred Brock and a flattened Pikachu on the floor.

Dr. Yomaki: What the Hell happened?!

Brock: A shocking discovery... Ow...

*****_____*****_____*****

Ash had had no luck what-so-ever in locating Brock or Pikachu, so he headed back to Misty's room. He almost yelled as loud as Brock when he saw and heard a horde of doctors from behind the door.

And speaking of Brock, he came running up to Ash at that very moment-almost knocking him down in his haste.

Brock: Ash! Damn, have I got some news for you?!

Ash: What? Has something happened to Misty?! Not that I'm worried exactly...

Ash took a moment to look Brock over and noticed some scratches (From the Thunderbolt attack, if you didn't know) that were defenantly not there before.

Ash: Pikachu, huh?

Brock: (Sighs) Yeah... But stay on track. You may want to sit down for this in case you collapse.

Ash: ( Laughs it off) Come on. Whatever you have to say, I'm sure it wouldn't make me collapse Brock.

Pikachu, unknowingly to Ash, placed a computer chair (You know, the ones with wheels?) behind him, just in case as Brock began to tell him what happened.

*****_____*****_____*****

Brock: Ash! Wake up!

Someone was slapping his face. All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open as Pikachu used his Thunder attack.

Pikachu: PII KAA CHUU! (ASH, WAKE UP!)

Ash: WAAH! Pikachu! Brock! What happened?!

Brock: Simple. You collapsed.

Ash racked his brain and suddenly jumped up. He remembered!

Misty murmuring his name, Brock and Pikachu calling for assistance (After they're little escapade, of course *Sweatdrop*). He was what she had been dreaming about...

Ash: (On the defensive) Well, I had a right to collapse!

Brock: Right... Anyway, Dr. Yomaki wants to talk to you. Only you.

Ash: Is it that important?

Brock: Well, it depends on what you think of as important. Just go.

Ash: (Looks around) Fine, fine. Where is he?

Brock: He should still be in Misty's room. Look there first.

Ash: Right. Bye.

Ash walked around the corner, pretending that it didn't matter to him. Then, when Brock and Pikachu couldn't see him, he raced into her room.

Dr. Yomaki: Ash? Mr. Ketchem?

Ash: Yeah? What's the matter?

Dr. Yomaki: Maybe you should know a little more about Ms. Waterflowers condition. I felt that you should be the first to find out.

Ash sat down, anticapating himself for whatever came next...

___________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ha! Another cliffy! Just because I put one though, don't stop reading!!! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. 

Well, actually, I'm kinda lost at the moment for what could come next.

*Sweatdrop* I've stopped so low that *Sob* I'm starting to improvise! WAAAHHHH!


	4. Hand Held Nightmare

**__**

Nightmare Syndrome

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Ok! First, thank you to all whom reviewed last time. This chapter-well- I'm not really sure how it's gonna go till it gets there. So, I'll continue and if you want, please tell me what you think...

PS: I love you all! My fans, I appreciate you so much!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Summary: Ash and Brock have waited quite a bit for information on Misty's condition. Last chapter something incredibly weird happened. Misty started talking in her sleep! Ash finds out and now he's going to talk to Dr. Yomaki to see what will happen...

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Hand Held Nightmare

Ash sat down in the chair Dr. Yomaki had indicated and waited for him to begin, sitting on the edge of his seat.

Ash: Yeah?! What's going on?!

Dr. Yomaki: Mr. Ketchem, I suppose you know about the incident earlier?

Ash: Of course I know! Just tell me, ok?

Dr. Yomaki: Very well. Ms. Waterflower's condition is not the worst, but it is on its way. She obviously has some strong emotions when it comes to you. In other words, you alone can pull her out of it. And I may be a doctor, but I can tell when love and heartache are part of the illness, and this is definitely one of those cases.

Ash: Huh?

Dr. Yomaki: Her nightmare-related illness has a lot to do with you... Tell me, when she and you were together, did you fight much... Or claim to hate each other?

Ash: Yeah... She and I weren't always the best of friends. And I can't even begin to tell you how many times we've said we hated one another...

Dr. Yomaki: Something tells me that those words weren't true. That you're hating her and her hating you wasn't the case...

Ash: (Looking extremely confused) What do you mean?

Dr. Yomaki: (Glancing at him sternly) She might have been hiding something. Are you hiding something about her?

Ash: Not at the moment...

Dr. Yomaki: Yes, I see. Well, this minute, we can only determine that you are the main purpose for her nightmares. We'll try and find something else so that you won't be left in the blue. Try and think about if you've done anything to make her react this way, ok?

Ash: Yeah... I guess...

Dr. Yomaki got up and headed to the door. He opened it and quietly shut it behind him.

*****_____*****_____*****

Ash sat alone, by Misty's bed. Brock had left for the Pokemon Center and Ash didn't want to go because that reminded him that no one would be there to pry him away from Nurse Joy.

He put his hand in hers and held it. Her hand felt so fragile and limp...

Ash: (Thinking) So it's my fault that she's in this condition?

Of course, there was no reply from the quiet room. He listened quietly to the heart and other monitors, then he began to slowly fall asleep.

*** Dream World ***

Ash opened his eyes. All that he could see was the over growth in the back round. It was then that he noticed the sound of rushing fluid. Like a waterfall..?

Another sound reached his ears, only he had to tense his hearing to a certain extent. It seemed like humming. Was someone else here?

Ash walked towards the river. A ruffle of red was set ahead of him. That couldn't be her, could it?

Ash: (Running forward) Misty! Is that you?

It was, of course. He could see that when he got close enough. Only, she wasn't acknowledging him.

Ash: Misty?

Nothing. Only about two minutes later did he see another movement. 

Down the river, he could hear splashing. Rough attempt's to stay above the waters surface. He looked down the river, only to turn back his head when Misty made her own first motive.

Misty: ( Jumping up and holding rod) Alright! I finally caught something!

The next thing Ash knew, a kid version of him, from at least four years ago, landed in the soft dirt.

Misty: Awe, man. It's only a kid... (Takes a second look at him) Oh! And a Pokemon?

She ran over to him and quickly shook Ash's shoulders.

Misty: Hey! Hey, are you alright?

Child Ash: Yeah, I'm ok.

Misty: (Looking at him fiercely.)Not you, the Pokemon!

Ash: (Glances at Pikachu) Oh. Uh-I don't know.

Misty: Well, don't just sit there! He needs a doctor right away! You should get it to a Pokemon Center. There's one right around here, in Viridian. Hurry up!

Child Ash climbed to his feet and spotted a orange-red bike at the top of the hill. He ran to it, placing Pikachu in the basket.

Misty: Hey! What to you think you're doing?! That's my bike!

Ash: I'm sorry, but I need to borrow it! I'll return it someday!

With that, Child Ash rode the bike down the path, towards the city, leaving Misty in the dust. She sighed, grabbed her rod and started to run after him.

Misty: (Mutters) Well that ruins my day...

The scene changed to an unknown place. Clouded in fog again. It took a while for Ash's eyes to adjust. 

He saw a large building. It looked somewhat like a castle or fortress. Then it came to him. Mewtwo.

That Pokemon that almost ended his life. That Pokemon that almost destroyed the world. That Pokemon that threatened every Pokemon's existence with his own "Super Clones". That Pokemon that taught Ash a lesson he would never forget.

He was almost reliving the whole ordeal. Only it seemed like everything was on fast forward to the part when he was almost destroyed by the psychic blasts admitted by Mew and Mewtwo.

Ash: (Running to the middle of the field) Stop it! Stop this right now!

The techniques shot at each other and left Ash floating for mere second in the air, a light blue aura around him, before collapsing to the ground. Pikachu rushed to his side, but Teen Ash was directing his gaze to his best friends.

Brock was standing in tense silence, almost looking like he would fall to the ground in shock. Misty, who looked like she had lost every thing, was already there, looking at Ash from afar. Her expression was almost past the terror stage and her eyes contained tears that Ash never thought would have fallen. She looked like she couldn't even run to his side, though Teen Ash could tell that that was the only thing she wanted to do at the moment.

Pikachu was emitting many Thunder attacks in a futile attempt to wake Ash up. It was no use.

Teen Ash could hear misty murmuring.

Misty: Please, no...

Pikachu fell back, looking hopelessly at his human trainer and friend. He started crying. The tears that were Ash's comeback. Every Pokemon joined in, the clones were beginning to notice that the balance of the planet was held in the bond that human and Pokemon share together.

The tears of life circled around Ash's still, cold body and he started glowing blue again. He groaned and sat up to see Pikachu's astonished but pleasured face as he jumped into his arms.

The scene switched again to an island. Looking out over the sea, Teen Ash could see three small islands. Of course, he remembered what happened here too. Thunder island, containing Zapdos, Fire island, containing Moltres, and Ice island containing Articuno.

Then, into the sea, which held the legendary Lugia. The one who helped save his life, the one who told him of his true role as the Chosen One.

Young Ash rushed into the frozen waters, Pikachu, Bulbasuar, Squirtle, and Charizard by his side. They rigged a small sled and the Pokemon were pulling it across the ocean. The three Legendary Birds trapped him halfway there. The next thing her knew, Team Rocket was helping him the rest of the way. Grabbing the last "Treasure" and running back to Shamutti Isle. Lugia offered him a ride at the last minute, Team Rocket latching them selves to his legs.

Lugia dodged the Legendaries attacks, but the weight by his bottom was too much, slowing him down. Team Rocket, then did the most crazy, unexpected, helpful thing at the moment. They let go of Lugia's leg, getting rid of the extra pounds and allowing him to speed up to a much faster level.

Ash: What do you think you're doing?!

Team Rocket: Looks like we're saving the world! (A/N: Yeah, I know that's not what they say... I forget.)

Ash turned around just in time to see three large, triangular rings envelope Lugia and himself in electrifying light. He fell into the oceans depths and watched as unconsciousness fell over him.

Teen Ash watched as Misty and the other's grew fidgety at the lack of his return. Suddenly Melody, a friend they had met on they're newest adventure ran to them.

Melody: He isn't back yet? Maybe I should go look for him. I knew he couldn't do this alone...

Misty put her hand over Melody's Lugia Flute and gave her a most serious glance.

Misty: No. You'll have to play Lugia's song. I'll go look for him. Besides, Ash is never alone (She hesitated a little) because he's got me...

Misty gave Tracey her bag and ran to the water. Tracey then managed to convince her to tie a rope to her body, in case she got too tired to pull in. She jumped into the icy, rough-like waters and started to call Ash's name.

She was in there for at least forty minutes, searching, growing tired, her voice becoming hoarse, when she heard a slight sound that sounded awfully like Pikachu. Following her instincts, she swam to Ash's side and tugged at the rope.

Misty: (Huffing) Hold on... Pikachu. It's... going to be.. okay...

About ten minutes later, they were pulled out of the surf onto land and Misty handed Ash over to Tracy as she leaned over to catch her breath and remove the rope from her waist.

Teen Ash watched as she held his hand and rubbed his chest, rousing him to consciousness.

She helped him up and tried to keep him heading to his destination at the shrine where the other treasures had been placed earlier, though Ash saw her try and offer some help to do so...

*****_____*****_____*****

Ash started and woke up. He removed his hand from Misty's for just a second, then placed it around her fingers again.

Ash: So that's what it's all about? Misty, you cared for me and I never noticed. I can't wait to tell you when you get up... That I care for you too...

___________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. And I know it may be a little confusing so let's just say that Ash was trying for the Indigo League AGAIN and they never did meet Togepi.

Please review me! I love to hear comments...


	5. New Appearances

**__**

Nightmare Syndrome

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: I'm sad to say that I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, so I've decided to post this one in order to regain the light, if you know what I mean... Also, I know that I haven't posted in a while but thats what happens when grown up's rule the world...

______________________________________________________________________________

Last time Ash fell asleep next to Misty and strange occurrences took place. Reliving the younger years full of memories where Misty showed some care towards him knocked him for a loop and Ash finally experienced what it meant to be in love...

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: New Appearances

Ash: I can't wait until you wake up so that I can tell you that I care for you too...

Brock and Pikachu entered the room only to leave it again under the impression that Ash might just want to be alone. Upon exiting they high-fived each other.

Brock: Knew it!

Pikachu: Pi Pi kachu, pi pi ka! (Of course you did, I told you!)

Brock: Oh, yeah right! I knew all along!

The two of them were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't notice a nurse with long red hair stumbling down the hall until it was too late. Brock crashed into her then fell to the ground in a heap, the woman toppling over him. Brock shoved himself up and held out his hand for her which she gladly took and yanked herself from the ground. That might have been out of anger.

She had a very upset look on her face that seemed to change when she saw whom it was that had run into her. Brock, seeing her smile (And returning it for an entirely different reason) jumped into his normal girl-crazy mode.

Brock (Stuttering): He-hello young lady! I've never seen some one as gross-I mean good-good looking as you! Are you possibly related to-to the Nurse Joy of the city?! You know, it's Friday! Maybe we could go and get some sushi-or pizza! I love pizza!

Nurse: Um-well...

She looked beside him and saw Pikachu by his feet. Anyone (Besides Brock anyway) would have seen a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

Nurse: Of course, I would love to... But well... I'm still on duty and I was on my way to a- Ms. Waterflower and Mr. Ketchum! They never did get anything to eat. I just can't seem to find the room. The chart's missing it would be so much easier to find someone who knew who they were... If only...

She was almost looking at him like she knew he knew but that couldn't be, could it?

Brock: Well, what a coincidence! I do know them. They're my friends and I would be happy to take you to them!

Nurse: Oh, would you?! Thank you, you've saved me so much trouble!

They started walking together down the hall.

Brock: By the way, what's your name?

Nurse: My-my name?! Uh, well, I do have a name! It's-uh-Jasmine! Yeah, Jasmine, that's it!

Brock: Jasmine? That's a very nice name, but it pales in comparison to the beauty of your violet red hair, or your skin... Or your sparkling sapphire eyes...

And with that, Brock became lost in his own little world. That is, until he ran into the base of the door and "Jasmine" had to help him up. They entered the room and saw Ash glance their way before turning back to Misty and stroking her red-orange hair.

Jasmine (Thinking): Oh, this is bad...

Brock: Ash, this is Jasmine. She's a nurse who came to... to.... (Turns to her) Hey, what did you come here for, anyway?

Jasmine: Oh, uh, I just came to see... If--you were hungry! That's right!

Everyone sweatdropped or face faulted. Jasmine had her eyes closed in a smiling way, as though she were happy with her answer and refused to notice.

Ash recovered and turned to her.

Ash: Now that you mention it, I haven't eaten in quite a while. Sure, I'd love something to put away...

Jasmine (Smiling in confusion w/sweatdrop): To put away..? ............. Uh, anyway, what do you want?

Ash (Looks like he is thinking extremely hard): Hmmm, I'll have three cookies, seven slices of pizza, three cheeseburgers, ten bags of chips or fries (Or both...), six ice cream sandwiches, twelve cans of soda...

Jessie- **Coughs** I mean, "Jasmine" wiped her brow and started to pull out a notepad, making a list...

**Twenty minutes later**

Jasmine sighed. Being a Team Rocket flunky, this was really going to clean her out!

Jasmine (Asking in a mock-sweet voice): Is that all, Sir?

Ash: Yeah, I guess so. I'll call you if I need anything else.

The nurse gulped and growled inwardly. The thing was, she wasn't a nurse. She wasn't registered in this hospital so if he tried to locate her, there would be a major problem. Of course she growled because of his ill-respected personality.

To keep his mind off of his stomach, Ash turned to her again.

Ash: Excuse me?

Jasmine: Change your mind?

Ash (Shaking his head): No, I just wanted to know if you could find Dr. Yomaki for me?

Jasmine (Not knowing who the heck Dr. Yomaki is...) Sorry-uh-He's off shift at the moment... However (Saying with an all-too-evil smile), I do know another one. Shall I get him?

Ash: Sure, that would help. Thanks.

Jasmine turned to leave again, only to be called back once more.

Jasmine: Yes?

Ash: I forgot. I'd like some Peanut Butter Fudge, if it wouldn't be too much trouble...

(A/N: My, taking advantage of this, isn't he?)

Jasmine (Laughing cheaply): Oh, not at all! (Thinking) If that's all anyway...

Ash: ... And...

Jasmine (Finally snapping): WHAT?! WHAT ELSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED?! DO I LOOK LIKE A MONEY MACHINE?! YOU KNOW THAT THE HOSPITAL ONLY HAS SO MUCH CASH IN ITS FUNDING LINE, OKAY?!

Ash: ... I only wanted to know where the bathroom was.

Jasmine: Down the hall, take a left, yours is by the Janitors closet. Ok?

Ash (Stepping around her cautiously): Ok, Ms. Uh-Jasmine...

He left the room, leaving only Brock, Pikachu, and Nurse Jasmine.

Jasmine: Well, I should be going...

And before Brock could object, she was gone.

**In the record room**

Jessie: James? Meowth?! Where the heck did you go?!

Voice (Whispering): Right here, Jess--

Jessie: Change of plans. I'm Jasmine now.

James and Meowth appeared from behind the 'B-D' filing cabinet.

James: Alright, Jasmine Now. Can I be Jamie Then?

Jessie: Not 'Jasmine Now'! Just Jasmine! No, you cannot be 'Jamie Then'!

The two guys looked at each other before Meowth asked a more appropriate question.

Meowth: Hey, Jess-Jasmine? Why the sudden name change? Ya startin' to see the light that 'Jessie' is too common?

Jessie pulled out her overly large mallet and smashed Meowth clear across the head, sending him through the room into the 'W-Z' filing cabinet.

Jessie: You probably won't believe this but the twerps are here...

James (Franticly): Why such a curse follow us everywhere?!

Jessie: Yeah, yeah... I know. I still have to get these split ends taken care of from that electric rat's last attack...

They both looked to Meowth, wondering what his opinion would be. Slightly shocked, they noticed that he was crossing his paws and nodding.

Meowth: To tell ya's the truth, I don't see what's so surprisin'. I mean, don't they turn up everywheres' we go?

James (With a confused but intelligent expression on his face): You know, he's got a very valid point. I kinda understand where he's coming from... By the way (Turns to Meowth), where are you coming from?

Meowth blew a gasket and scratched James across his face. Jessie went towards the filing cabinet that had flown open when Meowth's head was rammed into it.

Jessie: Hey guys, look at this...

The two followed her and looked over her shoulder.

All: 'Patient: Miss Misty Waterflower. Placed in intensive Care unit for observation from unknown Gas Pokemon combo technique. Lasts analysis: Unknown condition, coma-like state... No further information.'

They looked at each other.

Jessie: Man, even the twerps don't deserve this... I wonder what kind of attacks were used on her..?

James: Here, Jess-sorry-Jasmine. (Points to file report) Looks like the ' Hypnosis' and 

' Nightmare'... Not much else is said, besides her vitals.

Jessie: Well, I gotta go get the twerps food. If I'm too long he'll get suspicious. Looking at the situation, I feel for him... Well, hope you guys aren't that hungry. The twerp cleaned us out...

James/Meowth: WHAT?!

Jessie: Anyway, I'll meet you in the twerps' room, the number is 219. Try and act normal for once, okay James? And make up a new name.

She left the file room, heading right to the Cafeteria. James and Meowth watched her for a moment before heading to the room holding the 'Twerps'.

Ten minutes later, Jessie walked in holding three trays, one in each of her arms and one on her head. Arbok was carrying one in his mouth and one at the end of his tail and Lickitung was holding one in his mouth (Jessie had to hit him every three minutes to prevent him from eating it himself) and one in each of his arms.

Jasmine: Alright, you guys, I'm back...

She halted when she saw Ash and Brock jump up offendingly, James and Meowth were backed into a corner, and a tall man in an official doctor's uniform was standing next to Misty. She read his badge... Dr. Yomaki. That hurt.

She flinched as the men (Besides James and Meowth), advanced on her and blocked the door.

Brock (Serious tone): Alright, your little escapade is over, Jessie. These two seem to have a knack for blowing your plans halfway through.

Jessie (Grumbling): Yeah, I've noticed...

James/Meowth: Hey!

Dr. Yomaki: Maybe I should call Security. You three are probably going to have to explain to them why you've been impersonating hospital faculty.

Team Rocket: WAIT! WAIT! WE CAN EXPLAIN TO YOU WHY WE DID THIS!!!

Ash and the others glanced at each other before turning back with set expressions on their faces. They pushed Jessie into the same corner as the other two and shut the door. Dr. Yomaki stood in front of it, blocking their way from freedom.

Ash: Alright guys, this is your one chance. Try anything and your next stop will be the room next to ours. Then the city jail cell... Also--

He stepped in front of Jessie and for a moment it looked like he would hit her. Then he smiled and pulled the trays from her, Arbok, and Lickitung.

Ash: I'll take these out of your hands--

Everyone face-faulted.

Ash: Just because the plot is turning over doesn't mean I'm not hungry anymore!

Team Rocket dabbed napkins on their foreheads.

Team Rocket: Eh, heh... Heh, heh...

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thats it! Hope you liked it. Please review if you did. Next chapter will probably be a while, but just because of that, don't stop reading, PLEASE!!!

PS: Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been grounded for so long and only able to type bit by bit...


	6. Priorities and Incentives!

**__**

Nightmare Syndrome

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Sorry to leave you hangin'' folks! Hope to receive more feedback this time though. Please don't hold back any comments or flames that could help make the fic better than it is already. (Wow, never thought you would hear that did ya?)

Summary: Last chapter Ash and co had a run in with the worst excuses for criminals in the history books. Of course I'm talking about Team Rocket, who were found working in the very Hospital where our Heroes are staying. Now, we're about to find out what their up to... (A/N: If only I could think of an appropriate reason... Oh, well. It will come to me!)

______________________________________________________________________________

I'm going to repeat the ages for those (Like me) who may have forgotten them. Also, I need to add Jessie and James in here.

If there are any problems with the age I make TR, please do not hesitate to make a suggestion or complaint.

Ash: 16

Misty: 17

Brock: 20

Jessie: 24

James: 24 (Hey, even though there bad guys I don't want to make them too old!)

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Title: Priorities and Incentives!

Ash (Ketchup hanging from his chin): Ssoooo, you guys going to begin any time soon?

Jessie (Disgusted): Sorry, I was so engrossed in that putrid red condiment dripping from your face...

James (Going frantic, as if the room is closing in on him): Yeah, ever heard of a napkin? It's a new invention; people use it all the time now a days...

Ash was looking very much like a trapped little rabbit with no way out of this situation.

Ash (HUGE Sweat drop): Yeah... Well... It looks like YOU three are in no condition to bring up frivolous attempts of escape like that...

Meowth (Smirking): Oooh, add a new word to your dictionary, did ya's?

Team Rocket started snickering uncontrollably. They were almost ready to fall to the ground when Dr. Yomaki cleared his throat to quiet them.

Dr. Yomaki: Maybe you three don't understand the seriousness of this situation. You're facing a long-term prison stay unless you three can think up some acceptable excuse for why you did this?

Team Rocket became deathly quiet, while Ash tried to contain his laughter. He let out a snort as James pulled Jessie into a VERY tight hug. She started struggling though you could see her blushing bright red as if she enjoyed it.

James (In the same whiney voice): Jessie, I'm scared! We don't really have a reason and I'm too young to die in jail!!!

Jessie (Still trying to breath): James... If you don't... Let me... Go, right now... You won't have to worry about dying in jail... Because you won't live that long..!

James pulled his arms away and Jessie whacked him over the head. He landed on the ground and there was silence until he picked himself up again.

Dr. Yomaki (Calm and stern): So, you three have no explanation for this illegal movement? I'll just call for security, then.

He moved to a small button on the wall but was stopped when Ash placed his hand over it to hold him back.

Ash (Looking very important, though the ketchup gave him away): Doctor? I think we can deal with these idiots. We do it all the time. Give us some time alone with them, I'm sure we'll get it out of 'em.

Dr. Yomaki: I don't know. They may have tried to hurt some of my patients. Would it be okay to leave them here with you? By yourself?

Ash: You don't have to worry about them doing anything to you patients, they can't even commit a theft right. You have nothing to worry about, believe me.

Dr. Yomaki: Don't worry. I believe you. It's them I don't trust.

He nodded his head to Jessie, James, and Meowth who were trying to catch every amount of conversation from where they were staying.

Ash: Nothing will happen. You have my word. Besides... I have my own little questions for them...

Dr. Yomaki nodded and exited the room. Jessie and the others looked at Ash, their eyes brimming with drama tears. Suddenly, they started to stretch and walk casually towards the door.

Jessie: Well, thanks twerp. You really saved us. We should be going now, though. See you when we try to take Pikachu again--

She was cut off as Ash stood in front of the door, blocking their way once again.

Ash: Didn't I just say that I wanted to talk to you myself? I wasn't lying, you three...

Team Rocket was almost ready to jump out the window, they were so nervous.

Ash: We helped you, so now, we want you to help us. Assist us, if you please, any way you can.

Jessie (Losing it): WHAT, SPENDING ALL OF OUR TEAM'S FUNDS TO BUY YOU LUNCH WASN'T ENOUGH?! WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, DESERT? WELL, FORGET IT!

Ash placed his arm on her shoulder, Brock and Pikachu doing the same to James and Meowth (Who had to contain the urge to steal him).

Ash: What do you say we treat you three to lunch--

James: But didn't you just eat?

Ash: Not the point.

They all face fault and Ash looks at them totally clueless. James and Jessie stand up at the same time, acting disturbingly nice.

Jessie (In gleeful, shaking voice): Who's to say we would pass up a free meal? Right James?

James: Yes, I could go for some--

He was interrupted by Meowth scratching him across the face.

Meowth: Listen, you bumbling idiots! We don't have time for this. We can't just forget about everything and start to relax! We've got a mission to complete! Although... (His stomach begins to growl) I am a bit malnourished for a feline... What's the price?

He turned to Ash with an expression of suppressed excitement over a whole meals' worth of food for himself. The smirk on Ash's face almost made him back off.

Ash (In a deadly calm voice): It's simple, really. We help you... But in return, you've got to assist us in some way...

*****_____*****_____*****

Jessie (Suppressed whisper): Boss? This is Rocket team 429-899 (A/N: Don't ask me, I had to give them something a little more official than Team Rocket alone...)

Jessie, James, and, Meowth are standing in a corner, their faces crushed into the video phone's screen so that Giovanni, the leader of their little band, could see all of them.

Giovanni (Mysterious, sharp voice): Who? Team what?

The three of them sweat dropped. It was only natural that he'd forget who they were after all of the failed attempts at catching one pokemon. It made them feel like they had hit the bottom of the food chain.

Jessie (In a forcibly calm voice): It-it's Jessie and James--

Meowth scratched her across her 'beautiful' face.

Jessie (Ready to scream from pain, glaring at Meowth): YEEOOW--- I mean... Jessie, James, and Meowth. Jessie, James, AND Meowth. (Saying it firmly while rubbing face.)

Giovanni (In a much less superior voice): Oh... What have you three bumbling block-heads done wrong this time?! What ever you called here for, it better be worth my time...

James: Hiya, Boss! We called to--

Jessie elbowed him in the face. His whimpers were heard across the waiting room. At least seven sets of eyes turned in their direction.

Jessie (To James): Let me do the talking. We don't have time for your stupid mockery conversations and something tells me that the Boss isn't in the mood. (Back to Giovanni) We actually just wanted to ask a question for... for research!

Giovanni (Snorting): Since, when have you three lunatics had the ability to even DEFINE research..? Anyway (Clears throat), what is it? What do you need, cause I have a very important Team Rocket executive board meeting in ten minutes. So hurry, because I haven't got the time for this.

James: We wanted to know--

He was cut off again as Jessie elbowed him somewhere (that I'd rather not mention). He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

Jessie (In a very loud, firm voice): WE wanted to know if there was a way-besides medical support-to wake up a gas Pokemons victim..?

Giovanni: WHAT have you three gotten yourselves into this time?! ...Ugh, whatever. I'll just let you know now. I detest you, I loathe you. I have no idea why I keep giving you second chances. There have been 308 of them!

Jessie: What?! (Murmurs) Please, tell me he didn't keep count...

Giovanni: I heard that! In answer to your exhaltingly out of light question, it depends on the techniques that were used. What are we talking about here?

Jessie (Quivering tone): Well, let's just say that-HYPOTHETICALLY-somebody we knew was hit by a Hypnosis and Nightmare attack? What could be done to speed up the process of healing?

Giovanni: Hmmm... It would depend on the mental deficiencies of the human, mostly...

Jessie (Thinking): Oh, great...

Giovanni: But I can't help thinking there was one plan that absolutely WOULD take an effect... AH! That's right. (Oh, great. Now I'm starting to sound like that mangy feline of yours...) You have to go back to the scene where the battle took place and you must defeat every Pokemon that was there and that took part in the assault. You have to get them all or it wouldn't work. As far as I know, that is the only way clinically proven. Team Rocket has tried other sorts (He smirked evilly and Jessie shivered), but so far none have had the simultaneous effect as that one.

Jessie somehow couldn't wait to get off the phone with him now. She definitely didn't want him to start on their résumé; the way things were going.

Jessie (Mockingly cheerful tone): Well, that's all Boss. Just wanted to know. Guess we'll be going then!

She started to place the receiver back on the hook but Giovanni called her back.

Giovanni: Listen to me. This meeting is to discuss the status of Team Rockets recruits. If you continue to fail your assignments, don't doubt that you will be one of our main priorities. I don't want you to call me again unless you've got news that's worth my while. Next time, be sure that you have that Pikachu with you. I can't wait to hear its voice crying in despair. That trainer has caused me great grief. I want to hear that the next time you see him, he was crushed under the large influence of Team Rockets strength and will.

The screen went blank; he had hung up on them. Jessie laid the receiver down slowly. The next time they saw him... She turned back to Meowth and James. By the look on his face, it sounded like James had heard what their Boss had stated.

Jessie (Sighing): Let's go...

James (Worriedly): Jessie, we aren't really going to destroy the twerps body, are we? He just helped us out of one large scrape, let me remind you...

Jessie: I know, I know... But what choice do we have? We have to follow the Boss's laws in order to maintain a worthy status to our fellow Team... I don't know what we're going to do...

Meowth: We should at least wait until he buys us that meal...

They both turn and glare at him. They may have been the villains but they still had enough heart to know when not to mess with someone.

Meowth (Seeing their expressions): Meeowwth. I was just tryin'' to lighten up the mood...

They went back to the room where Misty and the others waited. Ash stood up as soon as they entered.

Ash (Excitedly): So-did your boss gives you any information?

Jessie (Uneasily): Oh, yeah. He gave us plenty of it...

Ash could hardly contain himself. He was finally going to be able to help Misty out of her condition. He had to admit, sitting there, all that time, was really getting to him. He was so obviously absorbed in his own thoughts about what he would tell Misty when she opened her Cerulean, blue-green eyes, that he was totally oblivious to Team Rockets unenthusiastic reply.

What was going to happen next? It was any ones guess...

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, thats it. Not that eventful but hopefully I'll get some more feedback now.

Anyway, what do you think is going to happen? Ash and Team Rocket have made a short truce but with their career on the line, how long do you think Team Rocket's loyalty will last? Are they planning on striking Ash when he least expects it? Or will they throw away their life as criminals to help someone who has started to befriend them?

I'm actually still thinking. This last part has just knocked me for a loop, but don't worry because I'll continue the story soon. Review me your idea's about what will happen in the next chapter!


	7. Begin the Invasion!

**_Nightmare Syndrome_**

**_By: Chibi-Suiko_**

****

****

**_A/N: This is part seven of my little AAMRN rendavous and am I lovin' it?! Okay, I think that I've embarressed myself enough now, so on with the story. Please enjoy and review me (Bow to me mortals!) if you like it._**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

****

**_Summary: Last chappie, Jessie and James were helped out of a jam by Ash who hoped to get some help with Misty's condition. Team Rocket conceded and decided to call their Boss-not only for an update on their status-but to find some information on the mysterious "illness". Their plan was shot down though, when he stated that if they messed up on the mission, they would undoubtedly be kicked out of the gang that had become their life. Now they are stuck with a certain question and undescribable worry--Are they Ash's comrades in the Lavender Tower excavation... Or his assasins?_**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

****

****

**_Ash (Panicking): Pikachu! Hurry it up, already! Their gaining on us!_**

****

**_Pikachu: Pi, pika chu!!! ( Come on! I can take 'em!!!)_**

****

**_Ash: Don't I know it?! Don't forget, your stupid techniques are what got me into this mess!_**

****

**_Earlier, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Team Rocket had made their plan to defeat any and every Ghost Pokemon that was inhabiting the Pokemon Tower. Ash had felt that Jessie and James were hiding something because of their unusual silence but they didn't add anything to the conversation and he didn't want to pressure them._**

****

**_The group of six (Including Pikachu and Meowth) had seperated into two groups of three, only to find that neither investigation was going well. Ash and Pikachu had been left with Jessie, who, to put it lightly, was being (What he thought of as) a royal pain in the ass. This meant that Brock was having to use James and Meowth, who were less than capable of pulling off a stunt such as knocking out about three hundred ghosts._**

****

**_Never the less, both rounds of trainers/theives were trying there best to make what number of pokemon they could faint. Ash and Pikachu were running ahead about forty feet or so of Ghastly, noting that things weren't going very well for them._**

****

**_Jessie was shrieking about her own pitiful dead weight, which was much further behind them. Ash pulled back and grabbed a Pokeball, sending out--_**

****

**_Ash (Throwing the poke-capturing device): Go, Noctowl!!! Release your Foresight [Or whatever it was] and locate all of the Pokemon!_**

****

**_Noctowl (Flapping it's wings, eyes glowing ruby): TOWWWLLLL!!! (ON IT!!!)_**

****

**_The Pokemon's eyes started glowing, shimmering a dangerous ruby violet. Everyone held there breath, practically begging the flying type to hurry up. The anticapation was starting to get to them and not until Noctowl screeched and recoiled did they notice that his technique was in motion. The beam was hardly visable, but effective as it flushed out the few Ghastly and majority of Haunter in the area._**

****

**_Ash, regretting his next move due to his passion for the creatures, pulled out a pokeball and threw it, revealing a Tauros. Jessie couldn't help yelling at the stupid and obvious mistake in his calling._**

****

**_Jessie: You dumbass! Tauros is a ground type! They don't do any good against a Ghost type! Even I know that!_**

****

**_Ash (Off-handedly): Well, maybe I should give you more credit then. I didn't think you'd catch on to that one--_**

****

**_Jessie: If this is some kind of joke, I WILL KILL YOU!!! Don't try and play me for a fool! Team Rocket aren't idiots--!_**

****

**_(A/N: You sure about that..?)_**

****

**_Jessie: --Get serious about this, you want to save your little girlfriend, don't you?!_**

****

**_Ash: Using Tauros wasn't my plan. At least, not for attacking them... PIKACHU! MOVE AHEAD AND USE THUNDER AGAIN WHILE TUAROS BLOCKS ANY STRAY ATTACKS! GOT IT?!_**

****

**_Pikachu nodded in understanding and threw itself at the ever-growing herd of dark ghost types flooding their space. He jumped into the air and used the height to create a massave Thunder, making it rain fluent electricity on the groups opponents._**

****

**_Ash pulled Jessie around the corner and held the two of them against the wall._**

****

**_Ash (Breathless): Don't move until I say to._**

****

**_Jessie: Don't boss me around, that's my job!_**

****

**_Ash (Becoming aggrivated): Get over it because, while you're with me, I'm in control._**

****

**_Jessie: ...Bad ass twerp..._**

****

**_But she could see why he was angry, let alone frustrated, almost along the same lines as her. Jessie knew that even though she and Ash were bitter enemies everthing came down to one purpose at the moment: To help a friend. Though she wasn't quite fond of the red-headed twerpette, she knew that she was a good person and--truth be told--these kids were starting to grow on her. At the moment she couldn't really find herself commiting murder. But in the end she knew that she didn't have much of a choice._**

****

**_Ash: GET DOWN!!!_**

****

**_He threw both of them to the ground and Jessie looked up just in time to see a rampaging Tauros chase after another horde of Ghastly. This battle was becoming more and more like Mortal Combat every second. She got up to say thank you but decided against it. Not only would it damage her reputation but she had a feeling that thanking him and then shooting him wouldn't be a good way to express her gratitude._**

****

**_Ash (From a few feet away): I suggest that you release one of your Pokemon. I need some help!_**

****

**_She complied in fear of their lives and threw out two pokeballs. Arbok and Wobbuffet appeared before her and head into battle._**

****

**_Jessie: HEY?! HOW COME YOU NEVER FIGHT LIKE THAT WHEN WE'RE AGAINST THEM?!?!?!_**

****

**_Arbok: CHARRRRLL!!! CHARLBOOKKK!!! (Cause we know in this battle, we can't lose!)_**

****

**_Ash: Pikachu!!!_**

****

**_Jessie: What is it?!_**

****

**_Ash: He's been hit!_**

****

**_Jessie: Is he out?_**

****

**_Ash (Trying to evade attacks and get to his side): No, not completely! But I can't reach him!_**

****

****

**_*** Flashback ***_**

****

****

**_Ash and the others were heading back to the room only to see at least ten doctors rushing in and out, voices shouting things like "Hurry Nurse" and "Hand that shock stimulant to me now" and even a "We're losing her!". The group piled through the doors and rushed to Dr. Yomaki's side, who pulled them out of the room a second later by the scruffs of their necks. He sat them in a few patient waiting chairs and looked imploringly into their faces._**

****

**_Ash: What is it?! What's wrong with her?_**

****

**_Dr. Yomaki shook his head in reply. He obviously didn't know what to say or how to say it._**

****

**_Dr. Yomaki: As my patient, I could tell you, but as you're not family things this complicated could effect you differently. I'm restricted to give you all of the info unless I have parental or guardian concent._**

****

**_Ash jumped up readily and dragged the doc over to a video phone. He dialed the Cerulean gym number and waited for a moment as it rang. A second later a picture came up of  Violet, who was busy polishing her nails._**

****

**_Violet: Yes, this is the Waterflower home, may I help you?_**

****

**_Ash stepped to the side and let the doctor take over._**

****

**_Dr. Yomaki: Hello Miss Waterflower, I'm trying to reach the parent or guardian of Miss Misty Waterflower, are they home?_**

****

**_It took less than a moment for Violet to throw away her nail polish and remove the moisterizer from her face once she realized that it was a guy calling._**

****

**_Violet: I'm an approved guardian. May I ask what you need? Assistance, a date, a girl, say me?_**

****

**_Dr. Yomaki (Looking extremely flustered): Uh, no, I'm happily married... I just need your concent to let these two know of her condition. You see, she's a patient at my clinic and--_**

****

**_Violet (Yawning and looking extremely bored): Yeah, uh huh, sure. Tell 'em what you want..._**

****

**_There was a click and the line went dead. Dr. Yomaki turned and lead them back to their seats._**

****

**_Dr. Yomaki: I guess that I can consider that concent... Anyway, we should get on with it._**

****

**_Ash was on the edge of his seat, waiting with bated breath. The others weren't far behind him._**

****

**_Dr. Yomaki: While running tests on Miss Waterflower a bizarre change came into effect from the stimulant... As you can guess, it wasn't very good news. She's nearing mental collapse and our equipment isn't up to par, or ready to deal with it in lame-mans terms... At the estimate, we think that she has little more than two days to live... I knew that I should have mentioned the possibility of will failure but..._**

****

**_Ash: You knew?! You knew that she could die by the end of the week and you said nothing to us?!?!?!_**

****

**_Dr. Yomaki: Yes, well, I didn't want to worry you and though this was a possibility, there was still some hope that she'd make it through..._**

****

**_Ash: But now she's not and we've got even less time to try and save her! How could you do this to us Doc?!_**

****

**_Dr. Yomaki: Hold up now! My colleagues are-at this very moment-helping her back to stability. Though, currently I advise that if you know anything, anything at all about a cure, then you should let the professionals know promptly..!_**

****

**_Ash looked to the others, all of which, shook their heads. He looked back at the Doc and swallowed roughly._**

****

**_Ash: No, I don't know anything sir. Just-just not thinking... I was hoping that there was something we could do in time..._**

****

**_Dr. Yomaki: I suggest that you start setting up a funeral, but hey--That's my opinion..._**

****

**_There was a rush of collapsing implaments from Misty's room and another doctor ran out and up to Yomaki._**

****

**_Doctor: Reimou, we're losing her!_**

****

**_Yomaki: Did you try the shock treatment?_**

****

**_Doctor: Yes but it's having no effect! At least--not yet! We just can't seem to reach her!!!_**

****

**_Yomaki (Turning back to group): Kids, I've got to be moving along. I'm sorry about your friend but please, just stay out of trouble._**

****

**_He ran off, following the other back to Misty's side. Ash didn't bother following them, he had a feeling that if he were to see anything, it wouldn't be something that would make him feel better. Instead he turned around to the others and, with a determined frown, signaled them to follow him._**

****

**_Ash: We're going now! We'll head to the Pokemon Center, heal our friends, and then it's off to the tower... I have a favor to ask you, Team Rocket._**

****

**_They looked at him, wondering what he could possibly need now._**

****

**_Ash: Do you mind if we use your balloon?_**

****

****

**_*** End ***_**

****

****

**_Ash (Mumbling): I couldn't reach her and I can't reach Pikachu... Now I've almost lost them both..._**

****

**_Jessie (Yelling from his side): Look Twerp, there's an opening and if you're not going to take it--I will!_**

****

**_(A/N: Who saw that one coming?)_**

****

**_She threw herself to the floor and rolled under the dark psychic types and the calves of the Tauros. She reached the other side of the room, pulling the fallen Pikachu into her arms, and waited for another opening. Pikachu struggled in her grasp, obviously not intent on trusting her, and even took the chance of using a Thundershock. She only held him closer as the Pokemon opposing them reared nearer to the the two._**

****

**_Jessie: Cool it, you Electric Rat... Wait for our chance..._**

****

**_Pikachu: CHUUU! Piiikkkkkaaaaa! (Let go! I said...)_**

****

**_Jessie: ... One more moment..._**

****

**_Pikachu: ... CCCCHHHHHUUUUUU!!! (...LET GOOOOOO!!!)_**

****

**_The thundershock echoed around the walls and a shuddering quake from the ground reached Ash's limp ankles. As for Jessie, if she didn't get Pikachu to Ash she wouldn't live to see how this romance turned out. Electricity raged through her very veins but--oddly enough--this was a good source of adrenaline and she launched herself to the other side of the room, laying Pikachu in Ash's arms. It looked tuckered out but not so much as the Rocket girl herself who seemed to have aquired a new sense of self-confidence._**

****

**_Jessie: Ah, that rescue felt great! I can feel the guilt of my past felonies fading away like water through my hands!_**

****

**_Ash stared at her with a seemingly new sense of respect. She caught his eye and shrugged._**

****

**_Jessie: Well, you weren't moving, I had to do something._**

****

**_Ash: Jessie, I--_**

****

**_Jessie: --Look kid! Just don't get used to it, okay? Saving twerps or their Pokemon isn't going to become a new hobby of mine, believe you me..._**

****

**_Ash:... Uh, yeah-- I mean, of course not... just shocked, I guess... But anyway, you have my gratitude._**

****

**_Jessie: Yeah... Well... You know, get the damned things all ready--!_**

****

**_Ash: (Grinning like a cocky hero): All right! Go Pikachu, Thunderbolt!_**

****

**_A resounading thrashing was heard and next moment they were both looking at a mass of hovering faints._**

****

**_Ash: Let's keep going. I don't know how many attacked her before and I don't know how many are here now. But no matter what-- I'll battle them all!_**

****

**_And he started to run off with Pikachu at his heels._**

****

**_Jessie (Gritting er teeth): Such a cocky little bastard... I'm not sure, at all, about what I should do... I'm gonna hate having to hurt him..._**

****

**_*****_____*****_____*****_**

****

**_Brock: James, would you stop pulling constantly on my arm--! I mean, I know you're gay and all, but I'm not like that!_**

****

**_James: That's not it at all! How can you say such things about a fellow man?!_**

****

**_Brock (Looking at James tightening grip): You want I should make a list..?_**

****

**_James (Getting pissed): Look here, I'm not in love with another guy--! It's not my fault that Satoshi Tajiri gave me such a horrible form, or that the english producer gave me such an ill sounding voice--! I am straight and proud of it, thank you!_**

****

**_Brock (Completely confused): ...Riiggghhhhttttt..._**

****

**_James: EEEP!_**

****

**_Brock: Huh?_**

****

**_James (Pointing ahead, terrified): It-it-it-it's th-th-th-them! We gotta fight--!_**

****

**_Brock (Not even bothering to look ahead): What're you talking about man? I don't get what you're saying._**

****

**_James: JUST LOOK, DAMNNIT--!_**

****

**_And he did. Infront of them stood an army of Haunter, twice as many Ghastly, and a few leading Gengar. And they didn't look inviting..._**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

****

**_A/N: Okay, another chapter done. I'd say about two more and I'll have finished my first chapterized Pokemon story. The idea for Team Rockets deathly attack will probably be continued in a sequel. I can't wait, can you? Plus, to give you all something to look forward to, I'm in the process of inventing about five other Poke-romances! Some of them are AAMRN, some even contain JAJRN! And some of them may be just a little too adult for you..._**

****

**_Anyway, look for the titles of 'Miss Discovery!', 'Stopping Time', 'Wedding Day', and 'Heart and Soul' (Of which the title will be worked on and maybe changed because I know of another Poke fic with the same title and I don't want it to look like I'm stealing any idea's). Some of them are even crossovers with Sailor Moon and maybe Yu-Gi-Oh. Stay tuned for more (As you can tell by the many different chapter fiction titles, Chibi has been very busy while on vacation, as promised)!_**


	8. Rescue At It's Darkest

**__**

Nightmare Syndrome

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Okay, this is going to be one of the last chapters to my story, I think. Like I stated before, Team Rocket's master dominance will probably be continued in a sequel, a FAARRRRR off sequel. No offense, but as I've also said before, I've got too many works to be completed before I start anything new, even that of which is being prolonged.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Summary: Last chapter, both Team Rocket and our Heroes (Minus one Misty) separated into two groups in order to thoroughly wipe the Pokemon Tower clean of any lasting threats having been at the scene of Misty's sudden loss in health. Pikachu was slightly injured, leaving Ash to remember how he had been forced to watch Misty suffer without being able to help her. Jessie took incentive to rush ahead and play the Hero, herself, causing Ash to rethink the Rocket girl's impression on him. One army of Ghost's and Ghouls taken care of, many more to go. Our groups will meet half and half but now we're left with James, Brock, and Meowth to make their own victory... Are they capable of pulling such a task off..?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eight: Rescue At It's Darkest

James (Pointing ahead, terrified): It-it-it-it's th-th-th-them! We gotta fight--!

Brock (Not even bothering to look ahead): What're you talking about man? I don't get what you're saying.

James: JUST LOOK, DAMNNIT--!

And he did. In front of them stood an army of Haunter, twice as many Ghastly, and a few leading Gengar. And they didn't look inviting...

James (Heart racing): What are we going to do?!

Meowth stepped forward encouragingly.

Meowth (Flexing his claws): What'dya think Jimmy?! We're gonna fight! Bring out your Pokemon!

Brock took out one Pokeball and threw it into the air.

Brock: Go... Forretress!!!

A call resounded through the high ceiling and a creature almost completely obscured within its shell emerged slightly. James looked thoughtful and removed his own catching contraption. He proceeded to throw it into the air as well.

James: Time to prove yourself--Weezing!

Meowth advanced towards the opponent like a general and looked them over.

Meowth: CHHAARRRRGGGEEEE--!!!

His comrades responded by breaking into a flight, heading straight to the other end of the hall where the Ghastly readied themselves for battle first.

James (Slightly frightened, placing forward a brave foot): Weezing, use your smokescreen and hide yourself behind the musk!

Brock: Forretress, spin around enough to create a small, clear path then generate an adequate amount of power for a Pin Missile!

Following their masters' orders, the team produced an amazing squadron of power, pressuring the adversary back. Eventually, a few Ghastly and Haunter vanished through the floor, retreating in a dead faint of their own. This left about twenty swarming balls of dust, fifteen claw-catchers, and all of the Gengar.

James: Oh, what're we going to do now Genius?! We only have a few Pokemon that are capable of battling these phantoms! We should have known better than to not distribute the teams more properly--!

Brock: Well, you're the smart one for bringing it up now--! Just do the best you can, I only brought about three super potions and two revives!

James (Ignoring him): Go--! Victreebell! Do whatever you can to help the others! (Murmurs) Ugghhh, I can't believe I'm doing this!

Meowth: Meowth will help too! (Next moment he was hit by a Night Shade technique) Or maybe not..!

Three more Ghastly approached him but, next moment, a Forretress jumped between them.

Meowth (Teary-eyed): I'm so touched! I neva' knew you's cared!

Brock: Forretress, use your explosion and rid us of all this trouble! NOW!

The shell monster in front of them glowed for a second as a noticably large amount of foes came towards them, holding the upper hand, and then--

Meowth: MMMEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW--?!

***

Ash (Holding out Super Potion to Pikachu while crouching behind corner): Here, buddy. You're gonna need this. We've still got a few more floors to cover.

Jessie (Finding herself eyeing the two of them): This is a sweet moment, really, but let's hurry this up and everything. James and I have to... Get back to stealing your little rat.

Ash (Sighing and standing beside her): You two wouldn't change for the world, would you..? Do you even think about getting a real career and leaving this whole pilfering Pokemon thing behind? I mean, you always try to hurt people. Doesn't it make your conscience flinch at least? You two could probably do something great if you gave it a shot.

Jessie (Scoffing and sounding cold): Listen twerp, you may not know this since you're always too busy saving the world or helping those in need, and you're invited everywhere you go. You have a place to stay and friends who will always be there for you, even if you lose in the League. You have protection on all sides that surrounds you and keeps you forming seeing what can really happen out there, and just who could possibly be lurking around any corner, thinking of ways to help themselves to infamy. It's a cruel world out there and I, for one, would know. I lived right in the middle of it my entire childhood. Team Rocket is a horrible organization, that I'll admit, but it introduced me to James and Meowth and, though they're imbeciles, they're my best friends. And for once, I didn't have to force them into it.

Ash (Looking kinda sympathetic and everything): I'm sorry you had to go through so much. You're right and everything, and it's true that friendship is a beautiful thing, having James and Meowth by yours side every time you blast off is a gift. But just look where Team Rocket got you, Jessie! I don't like you and, if ever, it would probably take me a good decade to trust you but I'm going to give you advice that might be what you need to hear. Jessie, you, James, and Meowth are a great team. You became that team through your organization but... You don't need that organization to stay a team. You guys may not be the brightest crayons in the box but you could really do something with yourselves if you tried to taste life a little. And somewhere out there, there are more people like James and Meowth. People who wanna be your friends and who will stick by you even when you mess up at the worst possible time. I would know, I've met a couple of those people, if you haven't forgotten. And those people will introduce themselves to you and you'll wonder why it ever took so long to realize that the world isn't a place completely filled with moochers and traitors and self-centered beings. You never know, maybe even me and Misty and Brock will look at you one day and--

Jessie (With a mixed emotion face on): Twerp, I think you've just spoken to me like a friend. And if I were looking for new candidates to fill James and Meowth's spots, I'd care. I don't need the whole world to love me. I just need a good few friends to be there when I need them most. Like I needed them when my mother disappeared. You'll forgive me if I choose to end this conversation here in order to get back to what we were doing.

Ash, Pikachu, and Jessie chose to ignore each other for the moment to keep their eyes and ears clean for the sight or sound of any approaching opponents. Both of them were thinking over their last discussion and both were brewing about the possibility of becoming future friends. Ash and Pikachu may not have notices, or maybe they just chose to let her alone, but Jessie was soon found visibly thinking about what she could do with her companions other than steal. Something that the female part of the Team Rocket team had never done before. Because of her less-than-satisfactory childhood, all she'd ever really known was snow-rolls and stealing. And she was currently unsure whether this was something about herself that she could change.

Ash (Urgently): Jessie--! C'mon, I hear something around the corner... (Starts sneaking along the wall but turns back last minute) Here. I think that you'll need these. I suppose as a thief you don't get much assistance in Centre's and Mart's with aiding your Pokemon so you'll need these. (Hands out two Super Potions and two Full Restores.)

Jessie (Taking them w/absent minded attitude that changes at the sight of friendliness): Well, thanks Twerp--I mean... Thanks--Ash. I suppose you don't have to be such a little brat all the time. Just think, though; won't it blind your conscience or get you in trouble with the law for aiding a criminal..?  


Ash (Shrugging nonchalantly): Well, are you committing any crimes right now? I wouldn't say so, so I'm thinking it's just fine if I give you a couple gifts from a... Friend. Just remember this next time you try to hurt me and my friends so mercilessly. (Winks good-naturedly.)

Jessie (Gulping because of reference to Chapter 6): Uh... Yeah Twerp, sure. I-I mean, what makes you think I'd do that?! It's my job to hurt people when they don't cooperate with Team Rocket! I'd be a bad influence to newbies of the organization if I tried being nice to the same three kids I've been following for over four years!

Ash (Sweatdropping about the year-long statement): You-You are a pretty dependable member, a-aren't you..? Eh heh, heh, heh... You three never tried following any of the other people we met along the way? No wonder you guys have been such losers for so long! God, going after only one target! Let me ask you one thing, what happens if you ever catch Pikachu? I mean, you planning on following us then? Or are you going to find some more unexpected trainers to run after for years on end! I mean, if you get what you've been wanting, you don't have any more reason to do the thing you've been doing for so long to get it anymore 'cause you've all ready got it! Kinda pointless to me... I'd of thought that, with all the confusion and the pain and the warnings you get every time you come after us and get your butts whipped, you'd have learned by now that it's not worth it!

Jessie: You wouldn't know, you've probably been stuck on that whole Master dream thing since you were born!

Ash (Half-confused, half-suspicious): What are you telling me..? Have you been keeping surveillance on my house all these years or something?! I don't get how you could possibly know that information!

Jessie (Muttering): Well, you only shout it about ten times every single day of your life...

Ash: Mwaa--! Is that some sort of shot?! Forget it, c'mon; we've still got plenty of ground to cover. (He races up an old flight of stairs.)

***

Meowth (Shrieking): MEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW--! What's dat up der?!

Brock/James (Both kinda scared, kinda preoccupied w/battle): We don't know and we're leaving it up to you to investigate while we fight!

Meowth: ... I always get stuck wit da durty wouk... Me-Owth...

Brock: Meowth, I can't believe I'm saying this but we're putting all our trust in you to hurry and see what that thing is so go and DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU KNOW--!

James (Holding up pokeball): Weezing's getting to tuckered out, I'll have to call him back--

Brock (Pulling something from his bag): We can't risk losing one of our members, use this to heal him. (Hands him Full Restore.)

James (Getting really teary-eyed): That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thanks, squinty-eyed rock Trainer! I'll never forget this! What can I do to repay you..?

Brock: For one, you can refer to me as Brock and two, you can use it and get him back into the battle! Go, Vulpix, use Flamethrower on that horde of Haunter over there! Geodude, c'mon out and help by using your arms to spread the flames wider! (Releases them both into battle and readies medical aide in case they get wounded.) Then, once you've finished with them, turn your attack on the rest of the room! (Runs over to fainted Forretress and pulls out a revive.) Here, friend...

Forretress emerges from the floor, ready to get back in the battle and Brock pats him gratefully on the back.

Brock: Now, Forretress, use your Pin Missile some more to nail the opponent down! Keep them there until Vulpix and Geodude can get to them and then get out of the way and let them handle it!

James (Having used Full Restore on Pokemon): Weezing, create a Smog again so Brock can get to Meowth and help look at whatever is up ahead! Victreebell, help Forretress, ready a-a... Solarbeam!

Brock (Wide-Eyed): If he's known that powerful of an attack, how come you never tried to use it on us?

James: We're evil but we're not... Evil. Jessie and I know not to kill, just to injure/put our opponents out cold temporarily so that we can get what we need and escape. We do have villainous standards!

Brock (Now eyeing the glowing shadow of Victreebell): Well, thanks... We never did give you two enough credit, did we?

James (Blushing embarrassedly): JUST GO AND FIND OUT WHAT THAT THING IS!

Brock: ...Yeah. (He turns to leave with a nod but then turns back.) I want you to hold this, just in case things get bad while I'm up there with Meowth. (Holds out Pokeball.0: Normally, because it's, well, it's you, I wouldn't do this but, right now, I doubt you'd leave the place without your friends so... Anyway, it's my Onyx. It knows a couple strong attacks that will work on the shadow Pokemon and they're called Rock Throw **and **Earthquake**. Use it only if it's really needed though. We can't risk losing it this early in the battle which... I hope isn't so early after all. (Turns and leaves before James can ask questions.)**

***

Meowth (Eyeing a large structure shaped like a Gengar): Mee-Owww... These types sure know how to live. Dis don't feel like no ordinary statue. Dis feels almost... veneration-worthy. Mee-Owww, I wonder what you would pay for something like this on the streets..? Would probably be worth a lot! (Traces surface with nail.)

Brock (Appearing from behind): Though not nearly as important as it is to us right now! Don't touch it Meowth, this is the Tower God. Gengar, Haunter, and Ghastly have idolized this for centuries, which goes to show why such a large army was waiting for us right here. They must have thought we were going to take it or destroy it. Many people have come here to either sell it or rid it of existence because it clashes with much more human-related religions in the world. Coincidentally enough, there are still some people who live to follow the ways of this Godly replica... And now we are going to use this to our advantage. (Pulls out small walkie-talkie device from pocket.) Ash, are you there, answer me! I've got a plan that could save our Pokemon from such a long battle but you've got to get Pikachu and Jessie up to the third floor now because we'll need both your help..!

Meowth: ... Should I go get Jimmy-boy den or should I wait here?

Brock: No offense Meowth but you should stay here. We're gonna need you to help destroy this thing and make all of the Pokemon faint. You're not much help out there, I'm afraid so--

Meowth: MEEE-OOOOWW--! You just got dun sayin' dis ding was woishipped by people and Pokemon alike! Now you wanna destroi it?!

Brock (Looking kinda uncomfortable): Believe me, it wasn't my first choice. But I'm afraid it was my last, and the one we've come down to. We're gonna use our Pokemon to collapse this thing because all of the Pokemon here are connected to it. This is like a source of power to them, a base to hold a majority of their strength. If we can rid them of this then we'll rid them of a binding on their power, leaving them to fall away like the stone of this statue.

***

Ash (Listening to a disturbed, but still understandable, transmission from Brock): C'mon Pikachu, Jessie. Brock, James, and Meowth are on the third floor and they've got a plan that could hurry this battle up for us. All we gotta do is get up there and see what it is... (Starts rushing up the stairs, Pikachu and Jessie hurrying just as fast behind him.)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'll continue this sometime in the future but I'm not sure when. I've finished all the chapters for LPAL, I've got six more written on MD! (Though it's still unfinished), I've got another fic I'm working on called 'Stopping Time', and a one-shot I'm readying for postal called 'What's Left Unchanged' and it's a conflict fic that'll battle all those ones stating Misty suddenly gets a sense of style and Ash can't stop goggling at her and then he falls in love, right after. Sorry, getting tired of that plot and I don't think there's ever gonna be a day when Misty puts on something other than a yellow tank-top, red suspenders, and short jean shorts very soon. This is my opinion on what Ash would think if he saw her in something stylish.

Ash (Home Alone movie expression): AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--! OH MY GOD, IT'S THE APOCOLYSPSE! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! GET THIS DEVIL AWAY FROM ME--! MY EYES BURN WITH THE SIGHT OF SUCH... SUCH... FEMININE-ISM! AGGGHHHHHHHHHH--!

Yup, that's about it. If you want more about Ash's opinion of Misty (Which will get touchy-feely and romantic because I can't resist and will probably end up being buried with steamy romantic novels and Harry Potter books beside my corpse), stay tuned for the fic which will hopefully be up soon, within a couple of days. Thanks in advance and look forward to continuation! Only about two more chapters to go!

Right now I've been taken to a very dark place; namely, my room after nightfall so I'm gonna go stumble around a bit and think about the next chapter and whether I should bother writing it or not. 

Ciao, ja ne, whatever for now, my friends/fans from the digits!


	9. Snake Eyes

****

Nightmare Syndrome

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: I got this great idea while I was rereading KawaiiCherryBlossom's fic 'Tears of Life' (A great remake of MSB, you should go read it if you haven't all ready) when this came to me. If KCB happens to read this story at anytime, I'd like to inform her that I wasn't trying to steal her idea for continuation of my story. Anyway, I hope all who've read this one of mine enjoy and review to tell me what they think. There won't be more than two chapters after this one (Maybe only an epilogue) so keep checking for the final update, kay?

Summary: Last chapter the two teams of Twerp and Rocket combined continued their excavation through Lavender Tower, trying to fight any and every Ghost Pokemon they came across. Brock, James, and Meowth have noted a possible solution to the seemingly way-too-long-and-strenuous task by the means of a Pokemon God statue demolishment. Ash, Jessie, and Pikachu are heading to the area to check it out but will they approve of ridding the Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar of the only religion they've ever known? And just what will the effects have on Misty's condition?

...

Chapter Nine: Snake Eyes

...

Ash and Co. (Minus Misty, of course) stood in front of the towering monument, trying to find the best means of tearing it down. Brock offered them Geodude but they all knew that Onyx would be much too large to help them without blasting its head through the roof. Ash had only Heracross to use brute strength because he obviously couldn't send for Charizard or Snorlax. Jessie was more than willing to let them use Wobbufett and Arbok if it meant escaping Hell a bit sooner than planned. But, for something this huge, they'd probably need twice the amount of strength that they had. That was, until Meowth made a suggestion.

Meowth (Looking thoughtful): Jessie, could ya's use Wobbufett's Countoir to richocete da Ghost Pok-E-mon's attacks in da genoial direction of da effigy?

Ash (Grinning as the idea crosses his mind): Meowth, you're a genius!

Meowth (Smugly): Well of coise, Twoip. Who else is capable of runnin' da Team?

Jessie (Seething at Meowth's comment): ...Fine. I'll do it. But I want back up in case any of those things come after me.

James (Looking sorta determined): You got it, Jess. I won't let anyone near you or your Pokemon. Weezing can help out.

Jessie (Partly touched, partly doubtful): Uh... Thanks James but... I'd kinda prefer one of those two look out for me (points at Ash and Brock). No offense but they have a knack for, well, winning.

James (Facefaulting): HEY! I'm trying to stick up for you here and watch your back! The least you could do is be supportive of me! I'm not doing this only because of our Team ship Jess! C'mon, just let me act as your colleague and not your flea for once!

Jessie (New sense of guilt and acceptance): ...All right, James. I'm sorry. Just... You be careful too, all right? The last thing I wanna do is end up telling the Boss that I need a new male member. And I don't want you ending up the same as the Twerp's girlfriend so, you know, don't hesitate to protect yourself.

James (Looking around, seemingly absent-mindedly): You too... And Meowth! Meowth? (Pulls him from behind Gengar statue) Meowth!!! Why are you hiding now of all times?! Don't you wanna know what glory and victory taste like for once?!

Meowth (Paws over eyes, swipes James): Well, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat... I'd rather not guess how this will most-likely end...

Jessie (Pissed): Why you cowardly, rotten, little kitten?! No wonder Giovanni kicked you from the Top Cat position!!!

James (Sighing): Jessie, are you saying that you're not the least bit scared of this situation..? Think about it, Meowth isn't exactly the best Pokemon for battle in this case. I think he has the right to be a little fearful. He has no defenses. Let him hang out here. We'll-We'll... Ugh! I almost had a brilliant idea!

Brock (Sweatdropping): Well... Let's build some sort of Trainer/Pokemon wall around the statue. We'll get Geodude, Heracross, Wobbufett, and Bayleef to push and/or pull. Geodude on one side to push, Beyleef and Heracross on the other to pull. Wobbufett can deflect the attacks into the stone on Geodude's end and, hopefully crack it well enough to rid it of some of the weight... Ash and I will go ahead and divert the Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar's attention from whatever Vulpix and the others are doing right now. James, you stay here and hold up the support field for Jessie while the others start the battle. AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF STEALING THEM!

Ash and Brock disappear for a moment up ahead. There was some kind of sudden tremor as the whole battle gets turned in the direction of the Gengar monument. At that point in time, James and Jessie were left alone to themselves, besides Meowth, who had retreated as far from the open scenes as possible.

Jessie (Looking apprehensive about what she has to say): You know... James, you were right about this whole thing. It terrifies me. But it's these times where strength from at least one person can come in handy. I like being that person. I push my fears back for the Team. Not that it helps most of the time but... In any case, this time, I want you to be brave with me. All right?

James (Looking shocked that she opened up to him): ...Jessie... You do realize that you've almost admitted to imperfection, right? But I'd be honored to hold up the fort with you. Everyone needs a little support now and then... It's all I can do not to throw you out of here, you know that?

Jessie: WHAT?!

James: ...Jessie, you and Meowth, alongside allegiance with Team Rocket, are the best things that ever happened to me... I'd be damned if I let anything happen to you--or him--for whatever reason. Especially if I could prevent it. And I-I think I could really prevent blood shed if I tried. And... God, these are one of those last minute heroic moments we see the Twerps playing all the time! It's hard to say a thing when you've never played this role before..! (Laughing bitterly.)

Jessie (Appalled expression softening): You...You'd throw me out a window, just to protect me--?

James (Nodding): Just like the Twerp would've done for his girlfriend if he'd been there on time... We're becoming more like them every day. Every time I turn around, we're either helping them or they're helping us. Like when the red-headed Twerpette gave us that plant to cure your allergic reaction to that Vileplume's Stun Spore. Maybe this hero thing isn't so bad...

Jessie (Scoffing): It'd be much better if it involved a lot less death and a lot more cash...

James (Smirking): Agreed. I take it, then, that you aren't currently looking for a new position in the world that pays with virtue?

...

Ash and Brock were now up front, hoping to lure away a few of the ghost members to the back, where their attacks would be most-likely able to hit the statue head-on.

Brock: Ash, I know I haven't said it before now but I'm very proud of you.

Ash (Confused): What for? I didn't do anything.

Brock: This is the type of hero to be. You're risking your life for Misty, not knowing how close to death you are, and holding hope and prayer in your hand, as if it's enough. Don't try telling me that you don't care for her now, genius, because doing something this big has given it away completely. Still, do you plan on telling her?!

Ash (sweatdropping nervously): Uh... Brock... This isn't really the time for... WATCH OUT!

A Nightshade attack flew right at Brock but Ash pulled him out of the way.

Ash: Now, c'mon! We're going to drag a few in the direction we need them in! (Holds up arms, shakes them around, speaks in a LOUD voice) Yoohoo! Ghoulies! Bet you can't catch me! Nya nya! (sticks out tongue, antagonizing) Come and get me, you idiotic--

Brock (angry at the sight of the obviously angered Pokemon): ASH! I think that you've gotten their attention!

The whole battle had stopped. The lead Gengar seemed to look seriously affronted and was shouting 'commands' for his army to go after Ash, and Ash alone. Brock had to jump out of the way as a stampede rushed him, making Ash have to gallop down the hall again. Back with Brock, Pikachu had walked up to him, hoping to come to understanding with everything that was going on.

Pikachu: Pika Pikapi Pichu?! (Where's Pikapi going?!)

Brock: Well, hopefully, he's luring the Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar into our trap. Now, let's hurry and see what he's gotten himself into, Pikachu!

And they rushed off together to find Ash, who was huddling behind an immobile Jessie and James, watching as the ghost Pokemon combined their single attacks into one massive Night Shade. Brock didn't really know what he could do so he called on Jessie.

Brock: Jessie! Use Wobbufett to redirect the attacks at the monument! Hurry, this in itself could be enough to send it falling to the ground!

Jessie (regaining control of her shuddering limbs): Uh... Right! Go, Wobbufett! Use your Counter attack and aim it right at the base of that statue! (points at giant Gengar)

Wobbufett stepped forward and began to glow red. The colossal Night Shade technique rammed into Wobbufett's chest, almost sending him reeling, though he used all of his might to hold up his ground. Jessie watched as Geodude stepped up behind him and held out his arms, helping him by holding up his bending back. Finally, after much effort, the attack seemed to deflect a bit and was sent in another direction... Right into the statue.

Immediately afterward, Geodude crushed its stone hands into one side of the wall and shoved, while Beyleef wrapped its vines around from the other and tugged, making the base shatter under their strength. Pikachu used a Thunderbolt on the mass of ghosts, causing them to attack again. Wobbufett caught it and, using Counter, sent it into the base again. Arbok then appeared and slammed into the rock with his tail, making the giant monument fall to pieces.

Rock crumbled and the debris fell, naked, to the floor. The group stood back as the horde of Pokemon gave a shriek, reeling back before seemingly growing into one large mass of darkness and then fading out. It was like one of those horror monster movies with no certain end, they all decided, as the giant wave of ghost Pokemon continued to twist, turn, scream, magnify, shrink; the whole load.

After about two minutes, the horror seemed to die out. The group sighed, relieved, before Ash made his statement.

Ash: Let's get back. Misty should, hopefully, be awake by now. Or at least soon.

...

Ash stepped cautiously through the same hospital room door as before. He heard the beeping of the machines, saw the peachy white color of the walls. The lack of lamplight made the room seem to give it a faint eerie glow. And in the center of it all lay Misty, pale, pasty, unmoving. The sight made Ash want to break down but he stepped forward. almost a little too expectantly.

He had been told that this would wake her... He had been told that there was no other proven way... He had been told wrong. Ash realized, as he gripped Misty's hand, her condition not looking any better, that there was nothing else he could do. The one plan that was thought to be flawless, no matter how dangerous alongside the other factors, hadn't worked. Was Misty doomed to death?

Jessie (stepping through door, looking solemn): ...It doesn't look like anything's changed. I-I'm sorry, twerp. We tried... You may think that we were only helping you because you helped us but, strangely enough, we kinda regret what's happened to the Twerpette. Probably almost as much as you. I know you cared for her and she felt the same way and all that but... When you've tried everything in your knowledge to help, what else are you supposed to count on other than faith alone?

Ash (eyes dim, tears beginning to fall): So... You're just giving up? How can you just... Let it go as if it never mattered to you? I know you guys are... A part of Team Rocket but I never thought that you'd be that cruel... Don't you know of anything else we could do to help her?

Jessie (now looking skeptical): What else is there to do? We did what we could. The only method known to solve such a case as this didn't work. Obviously, either we missed something or this case just happens to be different. Perhaps her emotions are so powerful that any normal way to get her to snap out of it isn't working! Maybe it IS her lo-her... Just... Twerp, the girl is trying to tell you something; she has been for years. I'm thinking it's about time you tried to listen to the words that never really made it out of her mouth... Faith, Twerp. You never know how far it'll get you... (Walks out of the room, muttering) It's exactly like my favorite soap opera! I need to go read a nice novel... Sleeping Beauty perhaps...

Sleeping Beauty? There was something about that title that seemed very familiar... Wasn't that the one with the mermaid and the evil Tentecruel lady? No, that one was something like... The mermaid with legs... (Brock: The mermaid with GREAT legs.) Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty... Ash was remembering small pixie-like creatures, a dragon, a Prince Charming, a kiss... THAT was it. Sleeping Beauty just happened to be Misty's favorite classic. She had told him once, while they had been resting by the seashore one afternoon. He hadn't really thought anything of it but... Was that comment about her favorite fairytale one of those 'something's' she had been trying to say to him?

He looked down at her. Misty's pale face was propped up on her pillow, her long lashes just reaching under her closed lids, her red hair restrained still with that band, her expression of an innocent child having a sweet dream. Her face was a mere six inches from his and, for some reason, Ash couldn't stand that horribly long distance. Slowly, he started forward, hardly even noticing the closeness between them. For once, there were not disturbances, no Pikachu to shock him out of it, no Brock to comment on his 'smoothness', and no Team Rocket to attempt capture of his Pokemon... It was all working out so perfectly.

Ash decided, with much conviction, that it had been too perfect; especially once he gained the feeling back in his arms after his lips had touched hers. For once, he was able to enjoy something fully, besides Pokemon training or eating, and he was loving every minute of it. As he felt himself removing his lips from atop hers and leaning back in his chair, suddenly feeling slightly tired, he realized for the first time what he'd just done.

Ash (shocked, bemused, shameful): I've just kissed my best friend behind her back... It's like I was using her... And after all that I've done to her all ready...

He stood up and walked over to the window, leaning his forehead against the calm, cool glass. There was nothing about it he hadn't liked but... It felt so wrong and right at the same time... And Misty obviously didn't know anything if she was out cold... Which made him feel like he was... Playing dirty. In the game of love...

He had just rolled Snake Eyes.

...

A/N: Only one more chapter, I've decided! I'm still wondering about the whole Team Rocket thing. I think I'll write the sequel once I finish the last couple chapters of Miss Discovery!, Unknown, and write a possible two or three new shorties. Not meaning that they'll be one-shots because one of them is all ready planned to be two parts long. Still, what did you all think? Nice? Not? Worth continuing? Thanks to the few who actually thought this fic was good. I wasn't giving up on it; it was just on hold for a bit. One thing you'll never have to worry about when it comes to me is that, if I post a fic and happen not to update for awhile, it doesn't mean that I've quit. I've all ready set my own personal standards and have told myself that, no matter how much time/how many years it takes, I'll never stop writing on a certain idea. That means every fic I post will eventually be finished. It just might take a bit of time.

And now that I've finished writing that long authors note, you can leave, review, and tell me of all the great things I'm doing with this!

--Chibi ending transmission.


	10. Just When You Think It's Over

****

Nightmare Syndrome

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: I realize that my idea isn't the most popular but, first of all, I just wanted to thank the few people who have bothered to review this since around chapter seven. Like I said, I know it's not the best but I'm glad that some people have decided to check it out, and have also found it a good read. Thanks so much to you!

Summary: Last time, Ash and Co. (minus Misty; how many times must I say it?) managed to obliterate the challenge of crushing the Gengar ritual monument in Lavender Tower and have finally returned to proper civilization, or so they believe, at the Lavender Town General Hospital. Now Ash, feeling thoroughly miserable at having made what he thinks is the worst mistake of his life, has decided to wait out Misty's revival on his own while the other members of their "team" complete their own business. But, if she does awaken, what will it have been from? The defeat of her attackers... Or the kiss of which has led to Ash's negative mood..?

---

Chapter Ten: Just When You Think It's Over...

---

Ash: I can't believe what I've just let myself do... How could she forgive me? Especially after everything I've all ready put her through..?

He stepped away from Misty's bed and walked towards the window. The sky outside was bleary and gray and seemed to have been in the middle of deciding whether or not it should rain. Feeling slightly bitter at his own actions, Ash looked down into the gardens. He shouldn't even be here right now... If anything, he should be trying, yet again, to reach Misty's sisters and convince them of the seriousness of her condition... He shouldn't be standing here, waiting, hoping that something would come of all that he'd just done...

Voice (groggy sounding): ...Wha... What's going on..? Wh-where am I..? (moment of silence) ...Ash..?

He turned and, with what was probably the most dumbfounded expression ever on his face, stared into the cerulean blue eyes of Misty Waterflower, awake and well and staring back at him with a look of deepening confusion.

Ash (sort of wobbling over to her, dazed): M... Misty? Oh my God... Misty, you're okay?! I can't believe it! You... Guys! (walking away, heading towards the door leading to the hall) Guys! Doctor Yomaki! Someone! Misty-Misty Waterflower's awake!

He turned back to her as though still disbelieving. He stepped up to her and traced her cheek with his finger, watching as her eyes widened at the sudden aspiration that something big had to have happened.

Misty: Ash, what's going on? Why am I lying here with... With these cords and things (points to them)? Why are you here and--What are you touching me for?! (slaps his hand away and turns red)

Ash: Eh... Sorry, it's just that... Misty, you've been out cold for almost a week. And I'm just so happy that you're alive, awake, okay... God, there's so much to say but... Wait... Do you remember anything that went on about four days ago?

It was when she shook her head that he knew he'd have to get a professional to explain her position so that she understood.

Misty: Ash... I don't remember anything accept heading towards the Lavender Pokemon Tower and then... (silence) ...And then a bunch of red light and darkness. I... can't remember anything else, really... (looking dazed) ...But I feel kinda sick; and tired...

Ash (worried): Well, there was bound to be a few side effects but I don't--

Brock (running into the room; Pikachu on shoulder): Ash?! What was going on? What's with the yelling? (sees Misty) Hi, Misty; now Ash, why were you... (does a double-take) ...MISTY?! You're awake?! (smiles) Nice to finally see you moving on your own again. Are you feeling all right? (doesn't wait for an answer) I'm gonna go get Dr. Yomaki, okay Ash? He'll wanna run some tests and make sure that she's really physically able now that she's up... (runs out of room)

Ash sighed. This was getting a bit ridiculous. He didn't know how to say anything now he was alone with Misty but he was forced to anyway a moment later because his red-headed friend, having had enough with people running in, making claims, and then running out again, had pulled him by the collar and dragged his head down so that it was level with hers.

Misty (growling): All right, Ash... Now you're gonna tell me exactly what's been going on, where it's been going on, and why it's been going on with me. I want some answers, considering everyone seems to be acting like I've just come back from the dead!

Ash, in the process of thinking that it was great to see her back to acting so... Misty-like again, flinched at the thought of her look into the deathly perspective.

Ash: Well, actually Misty, you're not that far off... Um, you remember about five days ago, back when we first arrived at the Lavender Tower? (Misty nods slowly) Well, yeah, you got angry at me and ran ahead and... You got hurt, we think... We're kinda confused on the subject; we just know that you ran into some... Some trouble and about two dozen ghost Pokemon got a hold of you and attacked you. You were directly hit by a 'Hypnosis' and 'Dream Eater' combo technique. We brought you here to the general hospital so that you could be examined because... You went into a coma-like sleep and haven't woken up once until today...

Misty was slowly processing the information just passed onto her. She was about three quarters into the thought that her condition and absence from life was to blame on Ash when she suddenly felt his arms around her, enveloping her into a hug. Shocked, bemused, and slightly embarrassed, it took a good while for her to realize that Ash's shoulders were jerking as he cried... He was crying for her.

Ash (quiet, sincere, teary-eyed): I... was so worried for you, Misty... I'm so sorry that I ever let anything happen to you; I... I should have done something to prevent you from getting caught up in all this, from getting hurt! I should have... I dunno--I'm just sorry about everything I've ever done to you.

Misty (wrapping her arms around him): Ash... It's okay, really... It's not all your fault and, well, look! I'm just fine; see? (breaks apart and he looks her up and down, noticing her fairly tan complexion and blue-green eyes)

Ash (still weak-kneed): But, Myst... You don't get it... If you hadn't woken up just now, you could have been dead, for real, by tomorrow night... And I dunno if I could have ever accepted that... Cause, you see... (begins to blush) There's this thing I have to tell you, something important, and I really--

Dr. Yomaki (entering room): Well, it's good to see a living, well patient. Although I can't help but think that your recovery was nothing short of a miracle... Miss Waterflower, my name is Reimou Yomaki and I was the physician caring for you while you were ill and I will be doing so until your day of leaving. (holds out hand)

Misty (accepting): Um, hello... I'm not very clear on anything that's happening but, really, after all of that sleep I've just had and waking up to such a warm welcome (side-glances at Ash), I'm feeling just fine. I have a bit of a headache but that's all, really...

Dr. Yomaki: Yes, well, we'll get you something for that. I'm afraid that I can't permit your exiting the hospital, especially since you've just awoken from this serious a case, but I'll personally get started on your health examinations and then, if all goes well, you'll be on the road again in a few days, all right?

Misty (still looking slightly confused about 'everything'): Uhm, yea. Okay, thanks.

Dr. Yomaki walked out of the room and disappeared and in entered... Jessie, James, Meowth, and Brock.

Misty (eyes widening, anger rising): WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?! (grabs a pillow) Get out now or I'll get physical!

Ash: Misty, wait-wait! (takes hold of her arms) Listen, I know that you think they're here for Pikachu but, uh, they kinda (lowers voice) helped save your life... (normal tone) Could you try treating them with hospitality, at least?

There was a sort of mingling glare between her and the evil trio before she sighed and gave in, permitting a twisted, forced sort of smile to grace her face, and placed the pillow back behind her head. She struggled for a moment, seemingly still trying to learn how to talk to someone she couldn't be sure was worth trusting, and then, after muttering something, she finally found the right words.

Misty (muttering and then raising voice): Only for you, Ash... Well, thanks for your help. I suppose that I owe you three a lot for what you did for me. I'll find a way to pay you back someday, maybe buy you lunch.

Jessie (murmuring): That would be a decent start, Twerpette... (raising voice) Don't worry about it; the Twerp's done more than enough on your behalf. You don't owe us anything, as far as we're concerned.

They were all under the impression that the Rocket girl was forcing herself not to manage a list of additional payments besides Misty's apology and thanks so the red-head took the incentive to give her say.

Misty: Nah, I'm a girl of my word. Don't worry; when the time comes, I'll think of something to trade off with you all. I do owe you, anyway, if you managed to control Mr. Wanna-Be-Master, here. (points to Ash, who readies to retaliate)

Jessie (smirking): It wasn't easy, believe me.

Misty (also smirking): I'm glad that we've managed to agree on something.

Ash 'huffed' in silence then, deciding that his presence was unwanted, retreated from the room to leave them to their discussion. Brock got a few words in the conversation, asking Misty if she felt up to eating some of his wondrous stew (he'd all ready asked the doc his permission) and offering to smuggle Pikachu in the ward to greet her, but she declined, still being a little under the weather.

Jessie (talking to James and Meowth): I'm going to give the girl a talking to before we, er, (an edge enters her voice) head off... So I'll be a little while. Meet me in the Cafeteria; perhaps we can jack another meal off of the Twerp. (waves them off then turns to Misty) So, Twerpette, what's going on now between you and the Twerp?

Misty (turning scarlet): Huh? I-I don't really get what you mean. Nothing's going on, nothing was going on earlier on and nothing's going to be going on later. (her blush grew) I wish that people would stop trying to get us together and trying weasel something out of us! I'm tired of defending the fact that we're just friends!

Jessie (scoffing): Then perhaps you should just stop fighting it off. Listen Twerpette (pulling up a chair), you may be trying to fool yourself but there's too much evidence pointing in the romantic direction between you two. I'd hoped that his finally realizing that he loves you too, of all of the things to take place during this catastrophe, would sort of shove you along the relationship route but maybe I was wrong to think that you'd ever give up trying to hold on to your pride for happiness.

Misty (whispering): Did you say that he loves me?

Jessie: Why? Would it actually matter to you? (after a look from Misty) Yes, after seeing you unconscious, practically dead for a week, and finally waking up, he's finally realized how important you are to him.

Misty (beginning to cry): I... I dunno what to think anymore... I love him and... And now he loves me and I dunno where to go. I'd pursue some sort of relationship with him except... I'm sort of afraid. We're not the most compatible people to get together, if you haven't noticed... (sniffles)

Jessie (getting angry): Awe, no! NO CRYING! I'm not here to be a guest at your pity party, Twerpette. I only wanted to get it through your thick head that you can't constantly chase away the man who loves you. Now I've done that, you can handle the rest. You can either run away like a-a defenseless Pidgey because you're afraid of a few arguments tearing you two apart or you can stand strong and head straight into the battle, despite all of the things that could **go wrong, and finally allow yourself a small bit of happiness. I can only say one thing; you're not going to be the only person torn apart if you deny that you love him, or choose to evade the want to be with him. Don't you think that he loves you for everything that you are, including your attitude? The Twerp has just as much a choice in who he loves as you! He's met plenty of girls out there on his journey, and a handful of them are still, at this point in time, crushing on him wherever they are! But who did he place above all of them? Who did he choose to love in return?**

Misty (sniffling, beginning to laugh): God, I don't think I've ever heard you speak so much in my favor... Jessie, I swear that I used to hate you for everything that you stand for but now... I feel as if we have something in common. And I feel that I can talk to you about that 'something'; unbelievable, huh?

Jessie (unreadable expression on face): Like I said, I'm only here right now to set you straight. I have nothing else to say so, you know, I'll be going...

Misty (thinking fast): Er... Wait! (catches Jessie's attention) I wanted to thank you for one thing and, er, (sheepish) I guess that I owe you twice over, now, don't I?

Jessie: Kid, there's nothing that you could give me that I'd actually want or accept.

Jessie walked out of the room, leaving Misty, who'd had so many people there beside when she first awoke, completely alone.

---

Ash was furiously shoveling some more of the hospital's sad excuse for food down his throat, Pikachu sitting in front of him while he attempted to complain about Misty's attitude upon her other 'guests' entrance. Pikachu, for his part, was currently too busy shying away from the flying bits of food that Ash had managed to spit out at him while talking to actually listen and so Ash, being... Ash, was never aware that he was talking to nobody but himself, still stewing over all that had just happened.

Ash (getting pumped): I mean, c'mon! I just spent a good twenty-four hours in the very tower that almost killed her, fighting off her attackers in order to save her life! I get back, kiss her, wake her up and she has the nerve to--

Pikachu (not paying attention at first): Pikapi! Pi pikachu pipi ka kachu pika?! (Pikapi! Did you just say that you kissed her?!)

Ash (growing sheepish and guilty): Y-yea but... Uhm, she wasn't awake... (remembering that that isn't a good thing) B-but I doubt that it'd matter! Besides, I can't hurt her anymore than I have this week and she wouldn't care if I told her anyway that I did it so (interrupted by a Thunderbolt attack)

Pikachu (angry and more understanding of the female mind): Pikachu pika kachu pipipi! Ka pika chu chu pikachu pi chu ka! (You've probably ruined her life by doing that! Get up there and apologize before she reasons never to talk to you again!)

Ash (confused but stubborn): Pikachu! You don't have the right to attack me like that! And I'm not going to apologize to her! She deserves it after she treated me like all that I've done for her doesn't matter! I mean, I really care about her and I just spent the last week slaving over every way to prove it and what happens?! She wakes up and makes cracks about me with out enemies! C'mon, where's her morale?!

Pikachu (muttering): Pikachu pi chu ka ka pi chu pika pi chu... (I wouldn't be surprised if you stole it when you stole her first kiss...)

Ash (scoffing): Excuse me..?

Pikachu (speaking slowly and carefully): Pikapi, pi chu pipipi kachu pika chu ka pikachu ka chu pi. kachu pikachu pika kachu pi. (Pikapi, girls hold their 'first kiss' closer to their heart than their diary. You could have really messed up by doing what you did.)

Ash gulped. He had felt guilty before now it but he hadn't been completely sure as to why. Now he remembered about Misty detailing him on how she'd always wanted her first kiss to feel, one time a long while ago when he'd barely been listening to her. He remembered how her eyes had gone bright and her face had appeared dazed as she thought of the wonderful Prince Charming that would lift her up and take her away from all of her stress and woes and present her with the gift of her first kiss.

He doubted that, when describing her dream, she'd mentioned that she'd like to be laying in a hospital bed, unaware of the goings on around her, and asleep as it happened...

Ash (sounding off-handedly questioning): Er... Pikachu, do you think I should tell her what I did..? D-do you think she'd forgive me if I did?

Pikachu (seeing Pikapi's fear for his relationship with Pikachupi): Pi... Pikachu pipipi kachu pika pikachu kachu pi. Chu... Pi, (catching sight of Pikapi's expression) pika pikachu kachu chu! (Well... I think that an apology would be a good start on recovery. But... No, she'll definitely forgive you!)

Ash (smiling gratefully): Thanks, buddy. I dunno what I'd do if I didn't have you there to reassure me! (jumps from seat) I s'pose I should hurry along with the confessions and... Maybe she won't be as homicidal as I'm thinking she will...

Ash ran out of the cafeteria doors, up the hall, and into a vacant elevator. Pikachu sat on the table with a quirked ear, his master's half-empty lunch tray in front of him.

Pikachu (looking wary): Pi pika kachu pikapi... (gets excited) Pi! Kachu pi! (I really hope things work out for you, Pikapi... Oh! Ketchup!)

Pikachu pounced on Ash's forgotten condiment and continued to slurp to his hearts content.

---

Misty (smiling): There you are, Ash. I've been looking everywhere for you.

Ash (nervous): Yeah... M-me too, Misty... cause I've got something to tell you and... It's really important that I tell you before you recover so that you can't kill me--I mean, because it's in your best interest to know what I've done...

Misty (confused): Okay, you go first, then...

Ash (panicked): Are you sure you want me to?! (a look from Misty) Eh... Okay, then... Er... I-I know that this may sound selfish, heartbreaking, and probably pathetic on my behalf, but... When you were unconscious this afternoon--it was only about two minutes before you woke up, strangely enough--I-I kinda did something to you, and...

Misty (panicked): EXCUSE ME..?! W-what are you talking about, you 'did something' to me?!

Ash (realizing what it sounded like): Wait! No, nothing THAT extreme! I mean that I... Misty, I... I (lowers voice) kissed you...

Misty (eyebrows knotting together): What'd you say?

Ash (yelling): I KISSED YOU, ALL RIGHT?! Listen, I know that it was wrong, and sneaky, and perverted in your opinion, but there's really a good reason why I would do something like that to you! And, if you let me live long enough, I'd like to explain myself so... What's that look for?

He had just noticed that Misty's facial expression was somewhere between very stern and very giddy.

Misty (serious, yet tearfully happy): Ash, you kissed me? But, tha-that's so sweet... Did you happen to do it because you... You possibly, maybe feel something **for me..?**

Ash (dumbstruck): Wow, you're good. How'd you guess that I was... (sees something sparkling on her face) Oh, no! Don't start crying! You're gonna make me feel even worse!

Misty (completely GONE): OH! That's beautiful, Ash! (throws herself at him) I love you too! (wipes eyes) (thinking) Who'd have thought that SHE'D be right about something..?

Ash: Y-you do..?! I-I... Thank you, Misty. (she looks up, kinda upset-looking; Ash stammers, knowing he said the wrong thing) I-I mean, I love you too! (thinking) My mom is going to kill me... She always said that she wanted to be there when I first fell in love with someone...

Misty (big-breath, smiling, pulling back from Ash): Now, the only problem is that I wasn't awake to feel it... I wish I had been; it sounds so magical, romantic... Almost like a fairy ta--

Ash cut her off by doing the only instinctual thing he could.

---

Ash (off-handedly, looking around): So, are we all ready?

Misty (grabbing her bag): Yeah, I am, and I think Brock is getting something out of the room. By the way, where are Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pikachu? I mean, Jessie sent James and Meowth away before she talked to me yesterday... But then it seemed like they just disappeared.

Ash (shrugging): Eh... I guess that it's sorta a 'bad guy'-thing. And they definitely didn't want to be caught by another Rocket while serving the justice system, so... But you're right... Where's Pikachu? Maybe he fell asleep in the room?

They both began heading back, hoping against hope that they were right. Just as they were reaching the doorway, another shadow threw himself out.

Brock (panic): ASH! You're not going to believe this...

He thrust a half-crumpled piece of paper at him, and Ash, looking VERY confused, began to read, with Misty looking over his shoulder.

Dear Twerps and Twerpette,

You must understand that we had no choice. It was for your own safety. He will be safe with us here, if we have anything else to say or do about it.

Ash (angry, soft-voiced): No... You don't think that they... That they meant Pikachu, do you?

---

Notes: WAHAHAHAHAHA! The end of this fic! I know, I know! It's horrible. Okay, let's get down to the promises that I swear not to break. I've wanted to bring a lot of AAMR and some JAJR fics online before, but after awhile, I got cold feet and posted other anonymous things. I'm sorry.

Hereby, I solemnly swear that, after I finish 'Closure' (which is all ready finished, and seven chapters long), I will start posting the sequel. However, I must warn you that it might not be in 'Play/Script mode'. That's just too much of a hassle to work with when you're using a computer that's infected with a mangy virus.

So, Kiddies! I hope that you... Er... Enjoyed this whole bit of crap (Eh heh...) and are looking forward to a distant, and possibly lengthy sequel!

PS: Okay, for those who might not understand Jessie, James, and Meowth's logic, here we go; the way they saw it, it was either escape with Pikachu and lie to the boss that they'd killed the three Twerps, or REALLY kill the three Twerps. Of course, we all know that, even though Team Rocket's full of violence, no one can actually see them killing someone. So they decided that, while Brock was wrapped up in himself, and Ash and Misty were wrapped up in each other, they'd make their get-away.

Got it?

Wow, that was one of the longest ever Ending-Authors-Notes I've ever typed before...


End file.
